Lincoln's Addiction
by TormentedRaven2000
Summary: How far can a person fall from one bad day. After a simple misunderstanding between Lori and Lincoln, he falls into a deep depression that only has one escape pain pills.
1. chapter 1

**_Now I know this is a pretty deep of a story especially for the Loud House, but this has been on my mind for the longest time. What happened if Lincoln had a pain pill addiction?...I hope everybody will enjoy this. I don't own any rights to the Loud House they all belong to Chris Savino_.**

 **Chapter 1**

Ain't it always the way you get in the mood and then all hell breaks loose. Lincoln Loud was just enjoying his saturday afternoon about to read some comics when a simple misunderstanding opens the doors to the firey pits of hell.

Lincoln had been looking for his latest copy of "Ace Savvy". He was wandering around the house for an hour now and couldn't find it anywhere.

"Dang...where did I last leave it?..." He thought back to when they had their last siblings meeting. He had left it in Lori''s and Leni''s room. "Oh no..."

Fear shot through his 11 year old body. He turned slowly around to look at their room. The door was empty. This could mean only one thing. The creature had not returned yet.

Quietly creeping towards the door he snuck against the side of the frame, and poked his head in. Nothing. Not a single trace of his sisters anywhere in sight.

Wiping his forehead, he walked in. He scanned the room to see anything that remotely looked like a comic book , but to avail. Sighing deep and sadly he stuck his hands into his pockets and trudged along before noticing something.

On the top of the bookself was...no it couldn't have been...but it was. It was Lincoln latest copy of "Ace Savvy". The boy smiled and made his way towards the bookself.

It stood at about 10 to 12 inches tall and 7 to 15 inches wide, just enough for him to climb up. Lincoln began to climb. Slowly pulling himself up trying to not knock anything down. Lincoln held himself up just enough to see where his comic was.

He started to reach for it sticking his arm out he could almost reach it when a high pitch scream startled him.

"Lincoln what are you doing in my room!!"

Lincoln yelped in surprised and his grip loosened, causing him to slip. His hand brushed past his comic sliding it and something else off the top and onto the floor.

He feel down hard on his back, knocking whatever breath he had left in him. Lori walked over as if to help him, but instead went to check whatever other object he knocked off.

"Oh...My...GOD!!!" she squeaked.

Lincoln turned over and saw what was in her hands. The object he knocked off was her phone.

What had been a perfectly, shiny, clean as a whistle screen now was cracked in several places. Lincoln fearfully looked over to Lori who was incensed.

Her eyes blazing with anger she cried out "HUMAN PRETZEL!!"

Lincoln responded with "Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" and he raced out of the room with Lori in pursuit.

His first thought was to escape whatever wrath he was about to face. He ran towards the stairs, that was his second mistake as he ran right into Lisa who was carrying her new "experiment." which she had been working on for four long months.

The minute they collided her experiment blew up causing a giant cloud of smoke to form inside the house blinding everyone.

Every sister ran out of their rooms in a coughing frenzy, the dark smoke soon dissolved, clearing everyone's visions. Once the smoked cleared every Loud sibling turned and looked at their brother.

The whole house was silent. For minutes no one said a word. Until Lori spoke up.

"OK twerp...I guess you thought a human pretzel wasn't that bad so let's go with a body bag." She snarled.

Lincoln held his breath and backed away. Luna spoke up with concern "Uh dude don't you think you are like...taking this out of proportion?.."

Lori stared daggers at Luna, that was enough to shut not only Luna but every other sister there. She then turned her attention back to Lincoln who was no where to be found.

The young boy managed to run to his room and barricade himself inside. He had place his chair up against the door to lock it in place. Lori ran up to the door and tried to open it.

"Little Loud, Little Loud let me come in.." She said in a sing song voice that implied there was no good to come from it.

Lincoln pleaded "Hey come on Lori why don't we call time out huh...??"

Lori sneered "Yeah no there is no time for breaks only DEATH."

He gulped in response. He began to pace back and forth planning an escape.

"Ok...ok...let's see...can't go out the bedroom door due to Lori most likely blocking it...I could maybe go through the vent but Lucy could be there and block my exit...shoot what do I do...?"

It didn't take much to bust down Lincoln's pathetic excuse for barricading his door. The Loud sisters rushed in and freaked at what they saw.

"Lincoln are you crazy??!!" Screeched Luan. When the girls ran im he was halfway out his window. One foot out along with one arm out. Lincoln stared back at them.

"Look it was a misunderstanding...Lori I only went into your room to get my comic that's it...I'm sorry I didn't know that your phone was there..please let me go..I will buy you a new one."

He flashed a nervous smile, hoping to relieve some of the anger on his oldest sister's face. That only seemed to piss her off even more

"You have until the count of three to climb off that window and take your medicine like a man." She growled.

He looked back at his sisters then back outside, contemplating his choices. Lynn spoke out.

"Hey brother just do what she says and I promise she won't kill you."

"Lynn I cracked her screen." He said nervously.

The sisters gasped and stared at each other only to come to one conclusion. Their Brother was definitely a dead man.

"Two" Lori muttered, cracking her knuckles. Every cracked she made caused Lincoln to cringe in fear. He decided it was bbest to man up and started to make his way out of the window.

That was his third mistake. He swung his leg back into his window only to wack his head in the process and fall out the window.

The Loud sisters screamed in horror and rushed out to grab him. They missed and watched helplessly as their one and only brother fell.

Time slowed down the only thing that Lincoln could focus on was the excruciating pain he felt on his head. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

He landed on his left side. A loud **_Crunch_** was heard and he cried out in agony.

The last thing he heard was His sisters screaming his name. He slowly turned his head to the side and noticed something red on the cold, green grass.

Then Everything went black.

 ** _The Emergency room_**

Lincoln woke up to this terrible pain screaming out from his head. He heard something but couldn't quite make out what it was. Finally it started to clear up.

"Glad to see you are doing better Lincoln."

The voice belong to the one and only Dr. Savino. Lincoln groaned and murmered in pain.

"Wha...what..happened...Where am I?"

The doctor gently smiled and replied "You're in the Royal Woods Emergency room kiddo. You hit your head and suffered a mild concussion along with breaking your left arm."

Lincoln stared at his left arm. It was in a baby blue cast, held up by a white rag tied to the ceiling to keep it in place. He tried to move but found it extremely painful to do so.

The doctor chuckled a little "Don't move too much Linc, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore than you already have."

Lincoln grinded his teeth to keep from screaming. He clenched his right fist over the bed rail until his knuckles turned white.

"Isnt...There anything you can do about this pain?!" The poor boy cried out as tears began to stream down his face.

Doctor Savinos smile faltered a little and he pulled out a little transparent, orange container. He opened one and fished out a pill handing it to Lincoln to swallow.

"Here take this son, it will ease the pain."

Lincoln swallowed it and sighed. He began to feel the effects taking over as the pain subsided. He sat up a little and kindly thanked the doctor.

Doctor Savinos smiled returned "Ok Kiddo I'm going to allow you to rest and your family are waiting outside to see you. Shall I send them in?"

Lincoln smiled and softly replied "Yes please". The doctor obeyed his wishes and left to open the door. Lincoln turned and looked at the pills.

"Man I could get used to this."

 ** _Yeah I know. The pain pills effects don't actually work that fast but hey the story doesn't have to be that realistic. Also yeah it's not really original to include some aullsion the the creator but I had to. Hopen you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. please check out my first Story Luna's First love, it's not finished yet I still need to type chapter two but it should be out soon._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I had trouble uploading this chapter. This was absolute hell. While chapter one was up I noticed I accidentally put ro_** ** _mance instead of drama causing someone to ask if it was incest causing me to replace it and update it. So besides that little mistake I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2_**

 **Chapter 2**

The Loud family stood in the doorway of Lincoln's hospital room looking as nervous as can be. Lincoln looked at his family and smiled slightly to show them he was ok. His family sighed with relief and walked into the door.

Once his family reached him his sisters began to bordering him with questions. LINCOLN ARE YOU OK, HOW DID IT FEEL TO BREAK YOUR ARM, IS YOUR HEAD GONNA BE OK, CAN I HAVE YOUR ROOM? The room got so loud the windows could have shattered if not for Dr. Savino's command to settle down.

"Girls please Lincoln has suffered a concussion. I don't think smothering him with questions, is going have him recover any faster."

The noise level soon dispersed and the room once again was silent. Lincoln managed to come forward with a soft moan of a question. "Where's Lori?' he squeaked.

Lincolns parents along with his sisters all compared worriedly amongst each other. Lori had not come with them due to the fact that she blamed herself for his accident. Lynn sr. spoke up "Lincoln..son uh Lori isn' here because…..because.."

"Because she caused your accident" Lynn interrupted. There a was a hint of venom in her voice. Her facial expression that first shown concerned now showed anger. "She isn't here because all she cares about is her stupid phone and not the fact that she almost killed you."

Leni, Luna, and Luan stared at Lynn shockingly. Luan retorted back to defend her older sister "Lynn come on that isn't fair, and you know thats not true."

Lynn snorted and rolled her eyes with contempt. The fact of the matter being that she obviously wasn't here was enough to prove her point. " Then why isn't she here then?….What's her excuse for not being here when she is the main reason why Lincoln's here!"

Imagine a bomb dropping on Royal Woods. That one remark was enough to set off world war 3 in the hospital room. Like Detective Paul Smecker had once said " For a few seconds, this place was Armageddon!"

Every Loud sibling (excluding Lincoln) all were at each others throats, screaming as loud as can be, piercing the ears of the innocents. Rita and Lynn tried their absolute best to separate the sisters. Doctor Savino leaned against the window rolling his eyes in annoyance. He glances at Lincoln who lowers his head in guilt.

It was irrelevant at this point. The doctor could do nothing but feel terrible for the poor boy. He just received a concussion, broke his arm, and now his family is raising hell over a sibling who neglected to show up for her only brother.

Doing the only thing he considered rational he decided to silence the annoyance. All of a sudden a loud whistle pierced everybody's ears in the hospital room.

Every Loud sibling (excluding Lincoln) clutched their ears in agony. They scrunched their faces in pain, pleading for it to stop. Finally the doctor silenced the noise and crossed his arms staring at the Loud's with a stern look upon his face.

"I think it would be best if you all were to go home and let Lincoln rest for the time being until he is ready for visitors."

Lincoln's sisters all blurted out NO and started to hold their ground. Lynn sr. and Rita shared a glance and nodded.

Rita kindly told her daughters "I'm sorry girls Dr. Savino is right, it might be best if we were to let Lincoln rest." The girls eyes widen with sadness and fright. They began to argue their case.

Lynn Sr. wasn't going to put up with anymore. He had sat through his daughters crying and himself worried about his son, waiting for what seemed like hours and now the constant bickering. Enough was enough.

"GIRLS!!! This is not up for discussion, now all of you say your goodbyes and go wait for your mother and I in the car!"

The girls slowly obeyed their father''s command, afraid to push him any further. Each girl went and kissed Lincoln goodbye.

" Goodbye Lincoln see you soon" Lola murmured. "See you later alligator" Luan joked. "Bye bro" Luna whispered. " "Goodbye Lincoln" Lucy Said. Leni walked over and hugged her brother tightly but not enough to hurt him " See ya Linky" she squeaked. Lana fist bumped him before joining her sisters. Lisa simply waved, and Lily poked Lincolns nose causing him to smile.

All that was left to say goodbye was Lynn. She walked slowly over to him. Lincoln waited to see if she was going to give him a noogie or punch his arm playfully. Instead she hugged him softy and whispered "Goodbye Lincoln see you soon bro." She held on for a couple of more seconds before letting go and reluctantly joining her siblings.

Lynn Sr. and Rita went to their son's bed and kissed him goodbye, telling him they be back whenever he wanted them.

They quietly left the room along with Dr. Savino shutting the door, and turning off the light.

Lincoln laid in the darkness unable to sleep. That was the least of his concern. What he wanted to know is why Lori didn't show up.

It wasn't the fact that he broke her phone. That couldn't be it, she would never choose a stupid object over her one and only brother. But what if she hated him. They rarely saw eye to eye and now that this happened he didn't want to know.

He quickly shut thought out of his mind. The only thing now to worry about is what is going to come of the family. How were they going to deal with this situation?

 ** _Well that concludes chapter 2. Im terribly sorry I didn't make it any longer. I was hoping to include Lori's point of view but I guess that won't happen until chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed chapter two because I sure did. And yes you are probably going " Dude when is Lincoln going to become addicted and that is coming soon my friends. that is coming soon. Until next time my Ravens._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey my Ravens it might be a while for the other chapters to come out because of school. But I will do my best to get them out soon enough. Hope y'all enjoy chapter 3._**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _The Loud's Residence_**

Lori paced around the living room. How could she have been so stupid, so careless?? And over what a cracked screen?! Sure she could always replace the screen anytime but not Lincoln.

Oh god Lincoln... Lori grasped her face in fear and guilt. "What is he going to say when he sees me?, What will he think of me..What will the family think of me.?"

A slight buzzing is heard. She glances down to the table in between the couch and the tv. The broken screen fizzes up a little and the screen shows Mom on the caller ID.

Lori stared at the phone, reluctant to even touch the damned thing let alone look at it. She stared at it a little longer before deciding to answer it.

"He...Hello?" She answered.

"Lori?, Sweetie? it's mom..I'm just calling to let you know that we are on our way home ok? The doctor thought it best we leave Lincoln so he could rest up."

She lowered the phone from her ear. Lori didnt answer. She couldn't muster up any strength to say anything back. "Lori? Honey are you ok?"

She raised the phone back up to her ear. "No mom...I'm not." She then hung up the phone, dropping it onto the table without a word.

Lori scrunched up her face in frustration and sin. Nothing could have described the feelings she had rummaging around her head. She quickly grabbed her phone and chunked it across the room.

Hot, burning tears slid down her face feeling like acid. She sank to the floor burying her face into her shaking hands, Lori cried.

 ** _The Hospital_** ( ** _two days later_** )

Lincoln sat up in his hospital bed staring out of the window. It had only been a day since the accident but he couldn't help and feel home sick. One could hardly blame him, being stuck in the hospital confined to a bed for a couple of days was hardly anything to be excited about.

Sure he got to miss school but nothing could change the fact that he missed his family. Nothing could change the pain he was feeling. Well the physical pain yes but not the emotional pain.

How was his life going to be when he got back? Were his sisters going to hate on Lori? Were they going to pretend like nothing happened?

He turned over and looked at the bottle of pain pills standing on the desk next to his comfortable prison.

"I wonder" He pondered out loud. He undscrewed the lid and poured out two tablets into his hand.

"Well you only live once." He then swallowed the pills. At first nothing but then, the most wonderful feeling shot through his body. It was like if the world around him changed into one big happy fantasy.

The lights brighten, the room got nicer, the bed felt even more comfortable than before. He sighed then smiled..."Damn".

 ** _The Loud Residence_**

Lori sat in her and Leni's room holding a picture. Tears dripped from her face onto the photo, sliding down the glass screen.

She sat the picture onto her nightstand and got up from her bed. "Hey Leni i'm going to get some dinner, do you want anything?"

Leni didnt answer. Lori turned away. She knew it was no use talking. She got up and walked out her bed room and into the hall.

All the other sisters were outside their rooms talking until they saw her. Expressions of anger and disgust were shot her way. Lori simply shrugged them off and walked past her siblings trying to hide her pain from them.

She slowly trudged down the stairs toward the front door. She looked around for her parents but they werent around.

"I'm going to get some dinner!"...There was no answer. "Not that anyone cares" She sighed.

"You're right. Nobody does care Lori."

She turned around and saw Lynn facing her. "Nobody would care at all if you were simply to leave and never come back."

Lori frowned. "Thats a lie Lynn..."

She snorted "Oh is it now?...Why don't you go upstairs and ask our siblings what they think on the matter? Oh wait...thats right nobodys talking to you."

Lori face scrunched up, she tightened her fist and lowered her face towards Lynns in order to intimate. "Get out of my way Lynn or I-

"You'll what Lori?! What?! Knock me out of the window too?!"

Lori's eyes widened. Guilt washed over her face as she backed up. Anger soon took over. Lori pulled back her arm and smacked Lynn in the face.

Lynn stumbled back grabbing her cheek. The hot, stinging feeling started setting in on her cheek. Lynn glared at Lori.

"You get that one for free." Rubbing her cheek she shoulder checks Lori and stomps up the stairs.

Lori sighs "Damn it". Grabbing the keys, she makes her way to the van. She gets inside and sits. "God why did it have to come to this." Pulling out her almost demolished phone she looks into her contacts settings finding the person she would call. She proceeds to call.

"Hello" The voice answered.

"Hey its me..I need to talk to you. Meet me at Burping Burgers in 20 minutes ok?"

 ** _Well that concludes chapter 3. Man tensions are running high (no pun intended) in the Loud house. Now who could that be that Lori called...well it could be anybody. But you all probably have a guess who that might be. Stay tuned My Ravens for chapter 4 will be coming soon but not sure when._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi my Ravens Thats right Chapter 4 is out!! Not sure when it will be out but soon enough. Finally you get to see who Lori was talking to on the phone XD. Lets Dive in. Btw Ask any questions down below in the review section if you want to know anything._** **_(as always all rights belong to Chris Savino)_**

 ** _Burping Burgers_**

Lori sat in the diner fiddling with her spoon. She nervously looked around to see if anyone was coming. She stared at her glass of ice cold water, the feeling of the cold burned against her soft warm skin.

"Seems only right" She thought to herself. Its funny something as powerful as guilt can burn the icy cold heart of a demon.

"Why am I such a monster?" Lori sighed.

"You're no monster kiddo, maybe irrational at times but never a monster."

Lori's head jerked up. She smiled with joy and leaped from her booth. "Pop Pop! You made it!"

Albert smiled as his oldest grandchild hugged him tightly. His smile faded as he felt hot tears absorb into his shirt.

His arms wrapped around her waist tighty, but gently. "Its alright Lori just let it all out."

Once those words left his mouth, the waterworks began. She cried and cried until she couldn't make anymore tears.

The two hugged a little longer until Albert gently pulled away from Lori. "Ok kiddo now what seems to be gnawing at you?"

Lori looked up and wiped the tears from her face. "Ok Pop Pop I'll tell you everything." The blonde haired girl and the white haired Old man sit in the booth, and Lori tells him everything.

Albert sat back in the booth stroking his beard in thought. "Wow you kids and your electronic doohigys. So you knocked him out a window because he broke your screen on your phone?" He chuckled a little.

Lori looked down in shame, tears forming around her eyes. Albert was taken aback by this. He sat up a little and reached out to Lori.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it kiddo, we all make mistakes."

She looked up at him with anger flashing in her eyes. "I sent my brother to the hospital because he accidentally broke my phone I almost killed him because of it! How was that a mistake?!

Albert looked at her with self-reproach. She backed up and lowered her head. "Pop Pop i'm sorry...I didn't mean to-

Albert smiled and shushed her. "Lori its ok, you're going through a pickle. Believe it or not your mother was like that at your age."

"What do you mean?"

Albert chuckled "When your mom was your age she had a pink glass snowglobe that her boyfriend had given her for their 5 year anniversary and your uncle Reese came into her room looking for something and broke it. Rita threw the biggest fit and chased him around the house threatening to rip his arms off."

He squinted his eyes ever so slighty, he scratched his face. It looked as if he were reliving the incident.

"But I thought Mom and Uncle Reese were really close." Lori stated.

"Yes they were but that didnt stop her anger taking over, shoving away every loving emotion she had for Reese. She didnt hurt him your grandmother and I put a stop to that. Once she had seen what she was doing she stopped and comforted Reese until he forgave her."

Lori stared at him with confusion written over her face. Why was he telling her all of this, what was the point? Albert saw the confusion over her face and explained.

"What i'm getting at is she went about this the wrong way. She tried to hurt her brother over an object, well a very special object but an object nonetheless. She realized hurting her brother would only worsen the situation. He made a mistake, she made a mistake, Lincoln made a mistake, you made a mistake."

Lori swallowed hard in her throat. She hadn't thought of that.

"You lost your temper. We all do. You shouldn't blame yourself for reacting the way you did. Everyone feels anger and it does no harm, as long as no one ends up hurt. Knowing Lincoln he would have already forgiven you."

Lori shook her head. "I can't go back there Pop Pop...Lynn and the others..they...they hate me. Mom and Dad hate me, Hell I'm sure Lincoln hates me too."

Albert sighed. "Lincoln doesn't hate you Lori, in fact it might be the other way around for all we know he might be thinking you hate him. You have to go back to make amends."

"But the other- He shushed her. "The others will come around but it will take some time. They love you Lori and nothing will change that."

She sat back in her chair. Maybe he was right. Of course there was only one way for this to work. She had to go home to her family.

"Ok Pop Pop I'm gonna try it." Albert smiled and he stood up to hug his granddaughter.

"Glad I'm you gonna try it this way kiddo. Love you sweetie, please don't hesitate to call if you need any advice or if you just want to talk."

Lori smiled for the first time in which seemed like forever (two or three days) She felt like she in control. But nothing could stop that feeling in her stomach. What if it doesn't work?

 ** _Loud Residence_**

Lynn sat on the floor next to her bed. She was tossing a ball against the wall and catching it. Lucy laid on her bed reading one of her vampire novels.

The silence was too much for Lucy, even for a girl who practically longed for the silence and darkness couldn't help but feel troubled.

"Sigh" She sighed aloud hoping to grab Lynns attention. But she didn't take note.

Lucy again sighs out loud. "Sigh."

Still no answer. This is getting ridiculous she thought to herself. Might as well try it one last time. "Sigh."

Lynn groaned in response knowing that if she didnt answer soon there was gonna be hell to pay. "What?" She growled.

Lucy turned over, facing upside down. "Zuul, I would like to speak Lynn please." Lucy replied with a small smile trying to make the mood lighter.

Lynn snarled at Lucy and turned to face away. Lucy smile slowly faded and her grim facial expression soon returned. "I'm sorry Lynn...I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little."

Lynn scoffed "I don't see why you out of all people would be trying to lighten anything up."

"Believe me I would rather everything be seen in my point of view but not all the time. Its too quiet in the house and not in a good way."

Lynn turned back around to look at her sister. "Don't worry Luce everything will be back to normal in no time, besides Lincolns coming home tomorrow. That should cheer everybody up."

"Everyone but Lori" Lucy replied. Lynn scowl returned once Lucy said her name. That no good selfish piece of dogshit, no she isn't even worth to be called that, Lynn read aloud in her head.

"Lori can suffer for all I care." She jumped up from the bed and walks to the door, and pauses in front of it. "But if she even lays one finger on him or steps out of line." she cracks her knuckles and punches a hole into the wall. "That is will be her face for the rest of her life."

Lynn stormed out of her room and shuffled downstairs. Luan and Luna came out of their room to see what all the fuss was about.

Luna looked down to where Lynn stormed off and back to where Lucy was standing. "Dude whats the ruckus all about?"

Lucy stared down at the stairs. "I mentioned Lori's name while talking to Lynn and she flipped out."

Luan and Luna shared a glance. All three girls then stared down at the stairs saying nothing at all. Nothing could be said, Nothing could be done. What was gonna happen now?

 ** _Thanks guys for reading chapter 4 I hoped you enjoyed it. And Special thanks to hardrocker21 for letting me use your OC Uncle Reese, please check out their Loud House Story Damaged I highly recommend it. And as always stay tuned for chapter 5 my Ravens._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi my ravens, as you can see chapter 5 is out :D Again if you have any comments or concerns or any suggestions for the story please leave it in the comments/review section area._** **_As usual all rights belong to Chris Savino._**

 ** _The Hospital_**

That feeling of relief soon swoons over you like a warm blanket on a cold winter night. Lincoln sat up in bed staring at the clock. Thats the only logical thing ti do in a situation like this.

First comes the amount of time, then the boredom, then the thoughts. The thoughts lead to more thinking, and the more you think the more it dwells within you.

Only one thought circled over Lincolns mind. Lori. Does she hate him? No she couldn't have...His whole family loves him no matter what. There is no way..No freaking way she hated him.

God..If only he could actually believe that. tears stung in his eyes. The hot, and salty drops slid down his cheeks as he continued to stare at the clock.

He turned away from the clock dreading to look at it any further. He sat up in the bed to wipe his tears away. He glanced at his arm and frowned.

The pain had been one thing but nobody said anything about the itching. He grimaced and began to scratch the fiberglass prison that incased his arm.

In that moment Dr. Savino walked in with a smile that disappeared in an instance. "Lincoln what did I tell you?" The boy looked up in a flash and turned red.

"I'm sorry Dr. Savino but it itches so bad." He continued to scratch feverishly. Dr. Savino simply chuckled. He sat a bottle of pain pills on the stand next to the hospital bed and walked over to the boy. "Kiddo I gonna be honest with you." He sat on the bed next to Lincoln. "We here are definitely gonna miss you. I have to say you have been one of the best patients I have ever had. Never any trouble."

Lincoln couldn't help but smile. The doctor had been nothing but nice since he got here . He got his family to leave so the he could rest. His smile soon faded once he reminded himself of his family.

The doctor took notice. "Hey wants wrong Lincoln? Don't tell me you are gonna miss this hellhole, I mean yeah you missed school for like 4 days but still, don't you want to go home and see your family?"

Lincoln sighed deeply. "Oh" replied the doctor. He didn't push any further, but he did have some thought of what it might be that is bothering the boy.

Lincoln wiped his face with his free hand and looked down towards the ground. Waves upon waves of emotions shoot through him. He begins to shake uncontrollably, burying his face into his hand/cast sobbing.

Dr. Savino turned away from the sobbing boy, looking incredibly uncomfortable. Having no children of his own or any situation regarding comforting someone else Dr. Savino sat in silence unable to do anything

Finally Lincoln stopped crying and sat up. Wiping the tears from his pale face, the boy turned to look at the doctor. His eyes red and swollen from the crying. "D..do you think my family will ever be the same?..." He wimpered.

Dr. Savino let out a huge sigh, shrugging his shoulders. "Hard to tell kiddo, I don't know your family personally but judging from happened earlier, I can only assume there might be some bumps here and there but nothing serious...I hope."

Lincoln squinted. All he could do was stare at the ground unable to say anything. Dr. Savino patted the boy's shoulder to relieve the stress. "Tell you what, I will give you my card and if anything comes up or you need advice don't hesitate to call. I may be your doctor but I'm also a friend." He chuckled.

He pulled the shiny plastic card from his coat pocket. Lincoln stared at it not uttering a word before finally taking it.

The card read "Royal Woods Hospital."

He looked up back at Dr. Savino and smiled awkwardly. "Thank you." Dr. Savino smiled and got up from the bed. "You better get ready they'll be here soon." And with that Dr. Savino walked out the door forgeting the pills that stood dormant on the stand.

Lincoln laid back onto the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. He felt that same feeling of guilt, and shame starting to creep back. He sat up and grabbed the bottle of pain pills. Unscrewing the cap, and pouring two pills out onto his palm.

Lincoln eyed the pills hungrily. His hand trembling. He slowly lifted his hand toward his mouth and popped both of them in and chewed slow trying to savor every moment he could.

The bitterness of the pills hit his tastebuds and soon after the effects began. Lincoln smiled and jumped up from the hospital bed. He felt so alive! Like he could do anything in the world, LIKE NOTHING COULD HOLD HIM DOWN.

He looked at the pills. "Where have you been all my life?" He chuckled outloud and clapped his hands.The boy started to dress

in his normal attire.

Lincoln sat on the bed patiently tapping his foot up and down to ease the boredom. Finally a figure appeared at the door window.

"Alrighty then folks you can go visit him while your Mother signs the paperwork!" Dr. Savino said with a smile. He opened the door slighty. In a flash a blur of girls ran past him knocking the wind out of the poor doctor.

"OHMIGOSHLINCOLNITSBEENLIKEALIFETIMEFARTOOLONGITJUSTHASN'TBEENTHESAMEWITHOUTYOUWEMISSEDYOUSOOOOOOOOMUCH!!!!"

Dr. Savino sighed, and shook his head. Not this again he thought quietly to himself. "Well...I'm going to wait out here for the paperwork." He shut the door.

Lincoln's sisters crowded him around the bed. Normally he would have been extremely uncomfortable but right now he could give a rat ass. Slighty slurring his words he spoke "Hey guys i missed you."

Lana gave him a confused look. "Lincoln why are you talking funny?" For some strange reason he found this extremely funjy and bursted out laughing. His sisters shared worried glances fearing their brother may have gone insane.

"Lincoln...are you ok?" Luan asked. Lincoln turned towards her and smiled "Girls, siblings, sisters of mine...I'm fine, actually I feel great, best I felt in a while. Lori, her phone, me breaking my arm. I don't even care anymore. Hey you know whats even better? I don't care that I dont care."

If he wasn't making sense before now it was even worse. Confusion and concern formed in his sisters faces. "Well thats good to hear, I'm guessing you are ready to go then?" asked Lynn.

"Yes indeed Lynn." Lincoln smiled. His siblings truly wanted to take his word gor it but after what happened none were too sure. "By the way wheres Lori?"

Lynn clenched her fists at that. What person in their right mind would ask that of their abuser. "She didn't show up because as usual she was too busy worrying about herself than family."

Luna groaned "Not this again Lynn." "Yeah come on give it a break" A few others chimed in. Lynn turned toward her sisters in a flash.

"Are you guys seriously defending her after what she did?!" She threw up her hands in anger. "I can't believe this!!" She shouted.

Luan stepped forward "Hey we aren't defending her actions at all Lynn."

"Oh really Luan because I remember last time we were here you specifically took her side of the matter rather than his!"

Luan recoiled as if she were slapped by her. "I wasn't defending her Lynn, I was just trying to make sure no more fights would happen!"

"Well obviously that stratagem didn't succeed" muttered Lisa. Soon all sisters began to argue at one another. Each and everyone of them at each others throats screaming and pushing.

Lincoln stared at them for a few seconds before deciding to put an end to this madness. "HEY!!!!!" he shouted. Everybody froze. Lynn had Luan in a choke hold, Luna trying to pry her off, Lola and Lana pulling each others hair, Lisa simply standing there writing notes, and finally Leni who seemed to fighting a plant.

"Guys I just want to go home please. I missed you all and I would like to sleep in my own bed with peace and quiet without getting checked on every four hours. Please could we all just go home peacefully?"

The Loud girls looked to each other for any objections. No one said anything for minutes that seemed like hours. Finally Leni spoke up. "Sure thing Linky, whatever you want to do we are up for it."

All the Loud children start to leave the room except for Lincoln. "Aren't you coming Linc?" Asked Luna.

"Yeah I just need to grab something before I go ok? Meet you outside in a sec." The rocker shrugged and stepped outside. Lincoln turned to the the stand that had the pain pills standing on top of it.

He grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket walking towards the door before turning out the lights and shutting the door. The Loud family walked to the exit and left. Dr. Savino smiled and waved.

He soon felt his pocket. "Where did I leave those pain pills at?"...He squinted his eyes in concern at the boy exiting the door. Shrugging it off the doctor walked back to his office and shut the door.

 ** _Well my Ravens that was chapter 5 and I hoped yall enjoyed it. Chapter 6 is coming soon. Btw if any of yall have any suggestions or concerns or want to add something to the story please don't hesitate to give ideas, I'm open to all of them :) Also i would like to draw some art for the story but sadly my drawing is crap if any of yall want to draw some pictures don't hesitate at all._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey my Ravens. I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. Sorry if progress is slow, its hard to write two fanfics while you are deciding deciding how each of them should turn out. But nontheless I still do appreciate feedback and critiques of how I can improve my work. I know that this story isn't perfect but then again since when is any story? Anyway Chapter 6 should be out idk...whenever you are reading this I guess. Hope yall enjoy XD_** **_(all rights belong to Chris Savino)_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

The cold air breeze lighty brushed Lincoln's cheek. It brushed his hair aside. It was a nice day. The Loud family made their way out of the hospital toward vanzilla. The blue, rusty, giant metallic shoebox on wheels sitting in all of its glory.

It was glorious alright, a glorious piece of shit, but it got it's job done. Once they reached the van the bickering began.

"I call the sweet spot!!" yelled out Lana. "You can't call the sweet spot! I should get it because I'm cuter!" With a fluff of her hair Lola reached her hand towards the van door.

"Well age before beauty sis!" Luna yelled out jumping in front of the two girls. "Hey!!" they cried out in unison. Before she can even touch the handle a burst of electricity shoots through her body and she staggers backwards.

"Well I guess that was a shockng conclusion! Get it?" Everybody groaned in response. Luan removed the joybuzzer from her finger. "No but seriously if anyone deserves the sweet spot its Lincoln. After all he's been through for the last couple of days he is more than qualified."

Lincoln smiled at this. "Thanks Luan." The boy hopped into the van, gently moving his arm not hitting anything as he sat in the seat. The rest of the sisters piled in, jumping and bouncing.

The rest of the ride was full of excited, hyperactive, and not to mention loud (no pun intended) children. Lincoln paid absolutely no attention to any of it. He looked out the window, his eyes full of wonder and dreams scanned the outside world.

The grass was a bright shade of green, with tiny little dew droplets sprinkled all around it. The sky was blue without a cloud in sight, the trees stood tall, and strong. Daring the wind to try its best to knock ot down. It was a beautiful sight.

Leaning back into his seat Lincoln smiled and drifted off to sleep. The van pulled into the Loud residence, creeping up into the driveway. Rita stopped and turned off the ignition. "Alright everybody we are here." She turned and stared at her son who was fast asleep.

"Aww. Could one of you girls carry Lincoln inside to his bed, I bet he is very tired from his trip to the hospital."

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in his bed. He sat up stretched and yawned. "Man..whoo, I missed this." He turned over and saw a stuffed rabbit laying on his nightstand. "Oh hey there Bun Bun!"

He grabbed the rabbit, pulling it into a tight hug. "I missed you a lot dude, three sleepless nights man, It was just terrible the food was bland and overall revolting. Believe it or not I would rather eat the cafeteria food, and you know what kind of grody things you can find in the chef soup."

Shuddering at the thought Lincoln gently sat Bun Bun on his bed. He jumped off from the bed. A crackling of static was heard. He turned and saw his walkie talkie on the desk. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Lincoln! Dude hey it's Clyde I was calling after I heard that you were coming home!"

The boys sounded extremely overjoyed "Everybody at school heard about what happen. We even created a get well card."

A loud smack is heard in the background. And a faint voice is filtered through the walkie talkie."OWWW!!" "You weren't supposed to tell him about the card bigmouth!"

"Ronnie Anne is that you?!" Lincoln asked. She sighed through the opposite end. "Yes if you must know Lamo Its me. I heard about what happened and I...well...I was.."

"Worried?" Lincoln smirked. Even though he couldn't see her reaction he was positive that she was blushing profusely. "Concerned Jackass, I was concerned that you were hurt." She snarled.

Lincoln was now laughing really hard, his sides began screaming out in pain but he ignored it to enjoy the moment. "Oh when we get back to school YOU are so dead! You hear me Loud! You are a DEADMAN!!!"

Trembling from the threats Lincoln gulped hard, and pressed the button on the walkie talkie. "Iwillseeyoutwoatschooltomorrow!!!"

He shouted quickly.

"Oh don't You eve-" He pulled his hand off the button and sat the walkie talkie back onto the desk. Gathering the strength he managed to stand from the chair and made his way to the door. " Might as well see what's up with the family."

Opening his door he walked out into the hallway. It was bare, not a sole in sight. It was like an old western you could practically hear the tumbleweed roll past the walkway.

He stuck a toe out like he was testing to see if the water was either hot or cold. Daring to move further he forced himself out of his room. Stepping out into the hallway he slowly started walking. Glancing at every sisters room and notcing every door was closed.

Huh he thought to himself. Walking towards the stairs he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of him was Lori. Oh no no no no no no no no no no...he thought to himself, maybe if she doesn't see me I can sneak away.

Lori suddenly looked up at Lincoln, her gaze widened. Both stared into each otheothers eyes for minutes. What is this a staring contest? Say something come on Lincoln he thought. No matter how much he tried to say something the words wouldn't leave his throat.

Lori expression wouldn't change. Sweat started rolling down her forehead. What was she gonna say? What was he gonna say? Neither one of them had planned anything to say to each other. Were they gonna say anything at all?

Lincoln finally walked past her down the stairs. He ran out the front door and around to the side of the house gasping for air. Panting extremely hard he stumbled backwards against the wall of the house, sliding down and hugging his knees. He slowly buried his head between his knees groaning.

"Damn it...why didn't I say anything. Oh God..She really must hate me. What do I do now??"

He sits there for hours snd hours on end before getting up and wiping the dirt, leaves off his pants. He wiped his face and put on his best smile. Can't let them see me like this he thought. Nervously twiddling his fingers Lincoln slowly walked back inside to his house. Might as well go to bed. He does in fact have school tomorrow.

 ** _Well I hoped you enjoyed this my Ravens, but I'm afraid I have some disappointing news. I will be taking a hiatus from this story because I can't seem to come up with the rest in my head at the moment. I will be finishing my other fanfic in the meantime (Lunas first love) . I don't want to let you guys down on this story and I respect all the feedback from you guys (hardrocker_** ** _21_** **_you especially thanks for the opinions and support) But I promise yall I won't stop writing this story I just need some time away from it. Until next time._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Welcome back my Ravens I hoped the hiatus wasn't as long as I thought it to be. I have been busy with school, and personally been having writers block, Starting out the story was great but I lost my touch halfway through and idk when i will be able to bring back that spark. I am trying my best. I hope yall enjoy chapter 7. Thank you for th_** e **_support so far XD_** , ** _As always The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _Loud Residence_**

BRINGGGGGGG!!!! Everybody hates the sound of an alarm clock going off in the morning. Waking up in the warm comfort of your blanket wrapped around you like a mother bird covering her baby birds with her soft feathers, only it to be yanked away causing the harsh cold temperature to set in.

Rita was simply what you call a morning person. Waking up at 6 every single morning, walking down the stairs to cook breakfast for her children. Occasionally her son would do his famous Lincoln breakfast buffet which was nice every once and a while but today wasn't gonna be that kind of day. Especially on a school day.

Turning up the heat on the stove and placing the bacon on the pan. She began to cook, the smell would soon surround the house with it bancony goodness, arousing the noses of the children who would be racing down the steps any minute. "3, 2, and 1." She counted to herself.

In a matter of seconds a blur of kids raced down the steps and into the kitchen followed by the older kids moving slowly, wiping the sleep from their eyes. "Alright kids come and get it while its hot! Coffee is on the stove!!" Counting her kids as they ate only to stop at 10 instead of 11.

"Girls could one of you go wake up your brother, we don't want him to miss his first day back."

Lori looked up from her cup of coffee. This could be her one and only chance. Her attempt to actually reconnect with her brother and fix this nonsense. She was about to scoot back from her chair when Lynn spoke up.

"Yeah sure, I got it mom!" She then walked past the girls and shot Lori a look, as if to say don't even think about it. She walked up the steps of the stairs and headed towards her brother's room. Knocking on the door gently she asked "Hey Lincoln you in there?"

Knocking on the door once again only to hear no answer. Grabbing the knob and twisting it harshly she pushed opened the door. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Looking out she saw the bathroom door shut and the light shinmering from beneath.

She approached the door slowly, and quietly. She raised her hand to the door and lightly knocked against the wood. "Lincoln? You ok?"

"Y...Yeah I'm fine just well...doing my business..."

"Oh...sorry bro, I just wanted to let you know that mom wanted one of us to see that you don't miss your first day back." The two sit there for a few more seconds not saying a word. The silence almost becoming too much to bear Lincoln speaks up.

"Hey..I will meet you downstairs Lynn, Ok?"

"Alright then see you in a few." Lynn backed away from the door and walked down the stairs. Ljncoln waiting a few seconds checked the bottom of the door to see if she left. Deciding that she had left, he searched for his beloved pills.

Hiding it in his room had not been an option, for any of his sisters could had found it easily since he had hardly any room to hide it. The bathroom had been the second easiest place for him to place it. Taking the tank lid off the toliet and opening the royal woods mall bag he took out the bottle of pills.

Right where I left them he thought to himself. "One shouldn't hurt I guess" He said outloud while popping one in and began chewing. He placed it down onto the counter. Satisfaction spread across his face. Combing his hair and spinning around, snapping his fingers like guns pointing into the mirror he smiled and finished off that signature move with a "Oh Yeah!"

Lincoln ran out of the bathroom and jumped onto the rail of the stairs and slid down landing right in front of his mom. "Goodness gracious!" She exclaimed grabbing at her chest. Lynn Sr. was downstairs sipping coffee. Her reaction scared him causing him to almost spill his coffee.

"Jesus!...Hey kiddo I thought you either sick or just really tired."

"I was but I managed to pull through. Bye guys!"

"Hey you haven't eaten anything! Do you have your lunch money!" Rita called after him.

"Oh I promised Clyde that I would be there early and yeah I do. Thanks anyway!"

Luna put down her coffee and yelled out to him "Hey Evel Knievel don't forget that we are gonna go out to Burping Burgers, but only if you are up to it!" A smile spread over his face. "I won't forget if you won't!"

"And I wont if you won't!" She smiled back, teeth white as can be shining right back at him blinding his eyes. And just like that he ran out the front door and headed toward the school.

 ** _The School_**

Lincoln walked in the hallway towards his class. Clyde was standing by the door, bouncing up and down on his heels. He looked really excited, His eyes were wide open his face beaming with a huge white smile. He ran over to Lincoln and hugged him really tight.

"Lincoln, dude I missed you soooooooo much! You can not believe how miserable it was for those 3 days without you! Ms. Johnson gave us 5 pop quizzes to work on and I failed everyone of them!" Gasping for air Lincoln began to pull away from Clyde's surprisingly strong grasp around his ribcage. Clyde noticing the lack of oxygen that he was giving his friend, released him from the bear hug.

"Sorry, I just really missed you man, as everyone else did."

"Everyone else?" He asked puzzled. The smile soon returned to Clyde's face as his opened the door to the classroom and led him inside. "SURPRISE!!!" Everybody yelled. The students were bunched together holding up a banner that read out "Welcome Back Lincoln!!" Next to them was a table with cupcakes and a get well card laid out.

"Awe thanks guys, you shouldn't have." Lincoln replied. His face turned red and he smiled softy. Ms. Johnson stepped forward and said "Ok students you can get a cupcake, but you may start out with only one first!" The class groaned in response.

Lincoln laughed and ran up to join his classmates. Spotting an orange froasted cupcake, he smiled and reached out to grab it only to get stopped by another hand. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were reaching for that." Lincoln said politely to the hand reaching for the cupcake.

"Oh no, by all means ladies first." A slight but harsh chuckled soon followed after the voice. Lincoln looked up and saw Ronnie Anne staring back at him. His nose and her nose were almost touching.

"Hey there Lamo." She said with a smirk on her face. Lincoln stepped back a bit. Smiling nervously, and his words stammering as he replied "H...Hey there Ronnie Anne...w...when you said by a dead man you were joking weren't you?"

From what at first was a smirk was now a full on sinister grin. She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him even closer to where his eyes met hers. Grabbing the cupcake from the plastic tray and eyeing him down she held it up to his face. " I never joke Loud." He flinched and tensed up his face ready for whatever torture that was set in motion for him.

She rammed the cupcake into his face lightly but enough to smear the frosting over his face. She then released her grip on his shirt a little. "Since you broke your arm and had to eat that god awful hospital food I'm willing to let you off easy for now." He sighed with relief but felt her hands grab his shirt and pull him over towards her again. "Make no mistake though, I won't be as forgiving as I am now Lamo. Got it?" With that He nodded his head. Satisfied with his answer she let go of him and wiped some of the frosting off his cheek with her finger walking away.

"Yeah good to see you too Ronnie." He muttered wiping his face clean with the napkins. The party went on for a good 20 or 40 more minutes until Ms. Johnson decided that class should resume. Everybody took their seats. Soon several hours passed. "Alright class that about does it for today, would anyone like to ask any questions about Lincolns visit to the hospital?"

One spiky haired kid raised his hand. "How did you break your arm?" He asked.

"Oh...well I just...I fell out of my bedroom window...Ok maybe more of I hit my head and fell out of the window."

The class gasped loudly. All eyes focused on Lincoln. "What?" He asked nonchalantly. All the students shared a nervous look. As if hitting your head and falling out of a window was normal. "We heard that your oldest sister Lori knocked you out the window Lincoln" Rocky said. "Rocky!" Ms. Johnson scolded. " You know better than to say that sort of statement!" Some of the other students piped up "I heard that your sister chased you around and hit you with a lamp, and stepped on your arm until it broke!"

"CLASS!" Ms. Johnson shouted as more and more voices started shouting accusations.

Lincoln's face turned white as a sheet of copy paper. He began scratching at his arm ever so slighty. "Well...thats..its...She didn't...I mean...its..." He tried to say that she didn't mean too, that it was all an accident. No matter what he tried to do the words couldn't come out of mouth.

He reached for his pocket, digging in to grab at the pills. OH CRUD...The pills, they weren't there! He began to shake and his breathing became rapid.

The pills...Where were they? He could have sworn that he had them with hi- The house.. He forgot them at the house! They were still at the house in the bathroom where anyone could find them. Anyone...Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Mom, Dad, Lori. Anyone of them could have found the pills.

Swallowing hard in his throat he clamped his eyes shut. God I'm such an idiot he criticized himself. Sweat started pouring down his forehead. He scratched harder at his arm, causing red streaks to form. THE PILLS...

"Lincoln you ok?" Ms. Johnson asked. No answer. "Lincoln?!" She asked again a little more stern than before hopefully to grab his attention. Still no answer. "LINCOLN!" She finally raised her voice high enough to snap him out of his trance.

"Huh?!" He yelped before he ceased the scratching at his arm. "You ok?" She asked once more. Before he could reply the bell rang for school to end. Nobody moved from their seats, all was silent. "Umm...I will have to pick this up later guys.." He murmured awkwardly before getting up from his chair and walking quickly out the door.

Ms. Johnson sat back down in her chair. She continued to stare at the door until she looked at her students waiting patiently to be released. "Oh you guys can go" She waved her hand at them. "Ronnie Anne, Clyde could you two come here for a moment?"

The two kids walked up to her desk, Ronnie Annes face twisting with concern while Clyde nervously rubbed his arm. "I need you two to check up on Lincoln for me and please report anything you notice strange that he does to either me or his parents. Im worried about him as I'm sure you two are. Thank you that is all." The two students silently nodded their heads before exiting the classroom. Once they were gone Ms. Johnson stared back at the classroom door, worried about the outcome.

 ** _The Loud Residence_**

Lynn Sr. sat on the couch along with Rita, and a couple of the girls reading an article in the Royal Woods Daily. Lincoln walked in and shut the door softly but quickly. Lynn looked up from his paper and waved at his son. "Hey Champ was the first day back?!"

"I don't feel very good, if its ok with yall I'm gonna hit the hay." He slowly trudged up the stairs. Luna jumped from her seat and walked over to the stairwell. "You hungry? We are gonna go to Burping Burgers soon bro!"

Shaking his head Lincoln refused. "I'm not that hungry right now, could you guys can bring me something back maybe?"

"You sure you're alright?

"I'm gonna pass out, everything's fine!" He replied. The rest of the girls plus the parents shared a look. Lincoln ran up to the bathroom and shut the door close. He saw that the pills were right where he left them, untouched. Grabbing the bottle he frantically unscrewed the cap, and tossed it aside pouring out two capsules into his palm and munched them quickly. A smile slowly made its way onto his face.

Stepping out of the bathroom he mumbled to himself, "Evrythings fine, everythings fine, everythings fine.

 ** _Sorry for ending on a creepy note, hoped yall enjoyed chapter 7, Stayed tuned my Ravens XD until next time_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Wassup my Ravens hope yall are enjoying the story so far, if you have any suggestions for stories or if you want to maybe ask me any questions or concerns about the story please don't hesitate to ask. without further aideu lets continue._** ** _Btw it has been about six days since what last happened._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Loud Residence_**

Leni held up two skirts up in the mirror. She stared into the mirror while raising one skirt up and lowering the other, studying each piece of clothing with eyes of a hawk. Frowning and constantly groaning at each skirt her frustration grew bigger and bigger.

"Ughh! I can't decide which one to wear, Normally I'm so good at this. Maybe I just need some fashion advice?" Folding both skirts she walked out of her room and into the hallway. But for some strange reason all in the Loud house was quiet

Luna was standing outside her and Luan's room tuning her guitar. A scowl written over her face as she was tampering with it. "Hey Luna everything alright?" The rockstar ceased her tampering and looked up at Leni. "Yeah Leni, everything's fine." The blonde continued staring at her sister with concern. Luna sighed. Even though Leni was not the sharpest tool in the shed, she wasn't always oblivious to everything.

"Alright, Luan and I got into an arguement over somthing stupid and I decided it would best if we left each other alone."

"Wait but what about the Sister Fight Protocol?"

The Sister Fight Protocol for those who do not know is a procedure that the Loud children (Sisters) all designed if a fight or arguement was to break out in the Loud House. The parents, Lily, and Lincoln were to not interfere at all and let the sisters clean thier mess up, Lincoln tried to help but all did not go according to plan.

"I don't know if you noticed or not but the Loud house hasn't been exactly "loud" these past few days Leni, even when Lincolns come back things haven't changed. No one really talked to each other in days so the protocol isn't an option dude. And if we even let Lynn and Lori in a room who knows what could happen sis.

Leni looked genuinely hurt. The thought of her family breaking up was just so...terrible. "I like..talk to Lincoln, he'll know what to do!" Luna leaned against the wall shaking her head. Her eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'm worried about him Leni, he hasn't talked much since last week. I doubt he will be anytime soon." Leni ignored her younger sister. She walked up to her brothers room and knocked on the door. No answer, knocking again Leni put her ear to the door to see if he were there. "Lincoln...you there?"

Leni unknowingly twisted the knob and she presses against the door to hear better. The door swings open and she falls through hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes. She raises her head and massages jaw. "Lincoln?" She asked with a hint of fright in her voice.

The white haired boy was sitting on the floor against the wall. His left leg was held against his chest while the other was straight out away from his body as if he were attempting to stretch that one side. His head lowered forward. He wasnt moving. "Yeah Leni."

There was a chill in his voice when he spoke, he slurred his words a little. Growing worried Leni sat up. She crept closer to him a little but kept her distance in case. "Everything ok?" The boy lifted his head, his eyes red along with some dried mucus crust down his nose, and tears in his eyes.

"Everythings fine, as you can see." He simply said. Leni got up from the ground and hurried over to her younger brother embracing him with a bear hug.

"Whats wrong Linky? Come on you can tell your big sister Leni!" She said giving him a little nudge for support. Lincoln sat there in her arms not moving. He stared off into the room with a blank but sadden expression on his face. He sighed, turning his face away from hers.

"You ever feel alone Leni?" She looked at him with concerned. "Alone?" Lincoln sighed once more only this time in a much more irritated tone. "Alone as in by yourself, having no one present, on one's own!"

Shaking her head Leni averted her eyes from him, trying to comprehend what he meant. I don't understand..." She said sadly. Groaning in frustration Lincoln sat up, pulling away from her hug and walked away from her to the other side of the room.

"Of course, how could you?" He shook his head and avoided eye contact with her. "I feel so alone like no one is there for me, no one even believes I exist!" Leni's mouth dropped once more. Lincoln alone? That had to be the most absurd thing she had ever heard.

The blonde busted out laughing. Lincoln turned toward her with a pained look of hurt over his fac. But the tone of her laughing isn't mockery, it's more along the lines of general laughter. After a few more seconds of her laughing she finally managed to pull herself together. She wiped the tears from her eyes and giggled some before explaining herself.

"You're not alone silly! You have mom, dad, and everyone else here that cares about you."

"Oh you care about me don't you?!" He yelled. His fist clenched, and his voice tightened. Lincoln stomped over to Leni. She backed up against the wall, her sunglasses knocked from the top of her head onto the floor. "You know you and everyone else say you care, but don't think I don't know the truth!"

Tears formed in Leni's eyes. Where was all this rage, all this hatred coming from. Whoever was standing in front of her yelling was simply not her brother, but a repulsive animal closing in on its prey.

"Where is this all coming from? You are totes acting like a different person!" She yelled back at him. He calmed down a bit. His fists still remained clenched. He then crossed his arms and looked away.

"You and the other girls say you care about me, but you don't. I know what really going on through your heads you just all want to use me for your needs! You don't care about me! I'm not your brother just some mule who needs to be bossed around!"

"Lincoln that's not true and you know it!" The blond shouted back, tears streaming down her face. Her breathing increased immensely. She covered her ears with her hands and closed her eyes to avoid looking at him.

The boy scoffed loudly and sneered. "Oh it's not? Try everytime you all need a favor, try everytime there is a Sister Fight Protocol and you tell me to stay out of it! Try everytime I help yall out on whatever situation you need help on and I don't get a single thank you! What about my problems, and my needs?! Face it Leni you and the rest of the girls don't give a damn about me!"

Right as he yelled that he swung his arms out. His left hand hit the wall causing him to scream in pain and grab his hand. Leni rushed over to check for any damages down. "Lincoln! Are you ok? Did you-

"Get away from me." He replied coldly. She backed up a little but continued to try and check his hand for any sign of damage.

"Here let me have a look." She replied, reaching toward his hand. Slapping her hand away Lincoln yelled "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Leni tripped and rubbed her hand. Tears rained down her face. She ran past him out his room and into her's slamming the door. The rest of the family opened their doors to see what all the commotion was about.

Luan and Luna walked out of their room and stared at each other. "What do you think was going on dude?" Luna asked staring at Lincolns door. Luan shrugged

"I don't know Luna, but this has to stop. And I think I know how." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contact list until she landed on the person he was looking for. Ronnie Anne.

 ** _Well that about does it for chapter 8. Oh boy did things escalate quickly, well I'm not gonna say much more except that_** **_things aren't looking to good for the Loud family right now, and probably won't be for a while. Until next time my Ravens XD_** **_And as always the Loud house is own by its respected company_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello my Ravens,_** ** _it's been quite a while, a little longer than it usually is...well I have been busy with another project I have been working on which I will get to later on at the end, then the trip but I'm back to give yall what you all have patiently waiting for :D Hope you enjoy chapter 9 of Lincoln's Addiction. Bc if shit hasn't hit the fan yet then it will soon_** **_enough._**

 ** _The Santiago_** **_Residence_**

Bobby Santiago paced around his room. It has been a week and three days after the "accident" and no answer from his "Babe." The sudden not answering his calls had begin to worry the 17 year old. What if the "accident" was much worse than what he heard around the school and Ronnie Anne.

Word spread that Lori had broke her little brother's arm, and knocked him out the window all over her broken phone. Thats not the worse of it, another rumor was going around that Lincoln was hit with a lamp and had his arm stomped on until it was basically powder, then Lori threw him out the window. Another claimed Lincoln snapped his arm himself and he jumped from the window. The rumors began to get out of hand, people were saying that one was true the other was bs. This was a neverending cycle of who was right and who was wrong, nobody could get a straight answer.

Rubbing his chin Bobby began to pace faster around his room. His shoes squeaked from the speed he picked up while pondering about the situation. It was one thing for her to flip out about breaking her phone, but to try and kill him over it seemed to much. If he heard correctly it was only her screen that cracked, not the whole phone.

Somethings not right he thought to himself. There's no way Lori would have broken Lincolns arm over a cracked screen He wiped the overlapping sweat that made his blood run cold. She had her moments were she lost her temper, everybody did. Bobby himself had on numerous occasions and he knows he is a pretty laid back guy, to get him so riled up took quite a lot.

The thought starts to creep back up, like some disgusting, slimy creature crawling up from his back to his neck, then finally connecting to his head. Lori breaking Lincoln's arm over her phone...His face flushed any color from it, he felt sick to his stomach. How could she do something like this? He stopped pacing and stood at his desk, his hands gripped the sides.

"No. There's no way, There is just no way! I won't believe it!" He screamed outloud. He threw his desk to the side. It crashed against his dresser and wall, breaking into several pieces. He began to pant very hard, it became rather difficult to breathe given the amount of stress he attempted to release.

Suddenly out of nowhere a series of knocks came upon his door. "Mijo is everything ok in there? Ronnie and I heard some sort of crashing sound." It was his mom. Bobby slapped himself in the head, how could he have been so stupid to forget that his family was still in the house. He could have done anything else, but no he had to lose his temper and break his desk.

"Everything is fine Màma!" He yelled back. He began to pick up pieces of what was his desk. After cleaning the remains of his desk the 17 year old went back into his room. He stared at his phone laying on his bed. "If I call her she won't answer...but if I go over there there's a huge chance I'm not gonna like what she tells me.."Silently putting his hands to the back of his head, he groaned. "Think Bobby."

He glanced at the phone one last time before grabbing it and shoving in his pocket. He walked up to his door and opened it. Before walking out, he stared back at his room. God I hope I'm making the right choice he pondered before closing his door. He walked out into the hallway and past the couch to the front door.

"Hey bro, where you going?" He cursed himself silently. Telling Ronnie Anne the truth was a mistake. She obviously wasn't gonna like it one bit. But if I were to tell her a lie...maybe just maybe that would..No it wouldn't. I'm a terrible liar, I tend to blink awkwardly while lying and sweat too much she'll definitely know somethings up.

"Bobby?" The girl asked. Damn it man say something he thought to himself. "I'm going over to the Loud House to check on Lori." She groans. "Bobby, I already told you what happened. Why do you even want to be around that..that harpy anymore?" He crossed his arms in defense and glared at his sister.

"Call me whatever you want. But Don't You Dare Ever Insult Her Again!!" She was taken back his response. Never in the history of the Santiagos had Bobby ever raised his voice or gotten pissed at his little sister. Sure he's been mad at her but he would never snap at her like this.

She sat there in shock as he left the house. Her phone buzzed and she took it out to see who it was. "Luan Loud?" Bobby slammed the front door and stomped off the stairs. "The nerve of that girl!" He huffed. Deep down Bobby knew Ronnie didn't mean half of the stuff she said, but occasionally he wondered if what she actually meant what she said. Does she actually hate Lori?

His little sister acted tough for a reason. A few years ago Ronnie Anne had a crush on one Chandler Bronski. This particular kid was the son of a sewer plant owner, and was what someone would describe as a user. Chandler loved to use anybody he could just to get what he wants and he did what he does best to Ronnie Anne.

When she finally managed enough courage to approach the boy, let alone ask him out. He took advantage of her. Brainwashed her, made her seem like she is the only girl he has ever been interested in, just when she wondering where to have the wedding at, he showed his true colors. Never again will Ronnie Anne ever ask a boy out, no matter how cute she thinks he is. Chandler toyed with her feelings. He was her first and only kiss, well until Lincoln came along.

She had spotted him with this other girl.

He was holding her close to him. His hand around her waist, exactly in the same spot when he held Ronnie. She could see the twinkle in the girl's eyes, the hope that the moment wouldn't end. Her heart stopped slighty, she clutched at it desperately as if to keep it from bursting out from his chest. The two kids leaned closer and closer, their lips almost close to touching. She couldn't look at them, the pain being too much for the poor girl. Tears slid down her cheeks and backed away against the wall sliding down hugging her knees, and burying her head.

Bobby had never seen her so distraught. She wouldn't talk about it, let alone even think about it again. But no matter what she did, she couldn't stop that moment from replaying in her head over and over like a broken mirror. From that moment on Ronnie Anne wasn't the same. She toughened up. Her fists got rough, and she claimed to never again be soft on anyone no matter who it was.

Bobby shook his head from the memory and stared directly at the Loud House. It looked different, almost as if it were drained of color. That wasn't the only strange thing about it, it was awfully quiet. He slowly trudged up the steps and made it to the door. He raised his fist to knock on the door but hesitated. "Here we go." He spat out softy. Three booming knocks were laid upon the door. "Coming, hold up!" He took a step back to let whoever was opening the door have room.

The knob twisted and the door was pulled open. Luna stood in the middle rubbing her eyes. She looked extremely tired, almost as if she wasn't sleeping very well. She had big black bags under her eyes and she constantly had to blink to keep awake. "Oh hey Bobby, what brings you here?" She softy said. He took a breath and answered. "Hey Luna, is Lori here at all? I kinda really need to talk to her she isn't answering her phone."

Luna backed up and waved him in. "That's no surprise dude, she threw it away a few days after the "accident"." He groaned. Why hadn't he thought of that, she may have been beating herself up about this to the point where she could have gotten rid of the one thing that caused it, her phone.

"Well that's kinda the reason I need to talk to her about, is she in her room by any chance?" She nodded and pointed up the stairs. "Up the stairs and make a left." He smiled and walked past her. "Thanks Luna." She shrugged and lazily made her way back to the couch before collapsing onto it. He walked up the stairs slowly. Once he made it to the top he made a left just as she said to.

There it was. Lori, and Leni's room. He knocked the door slowly. "Lori...babe, it's me your boo boo bear." The door opened and he found a shocked Lori on the other side of it. "Well..don't just stand there Bobby come in please." She insisted by waving him in. Leni was on her bed cutting some fabic. He noticed the way she looked at Lori and how she was cutting the fabic. It was angry, yet she seemed sad. What the hell was going on?

He cleared his throat. "Hey Leni...would you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes I have something to discuss with Lori." She looked up and gathered her things "Gadly." The tone in her voice had some venom hiddened it in. She gave them on last look before leaving the room. They stood silently in front of each other. She sighed heavily and sat on her bed. "I guess your here to talk about what happened."

"Yeah..." They stand there in silence, hoping for one another to break the ice. "Lori I-" He was cut of by her. Her lip start to tremble, her hands begin shaking. "Oh Bobby!" She cries out before rushing over to him practically knocking him down. She hangs onto his body sobbing. He holds her, gently rocking er back and forth while walking her back to the bed. "Its ok babe, its ok. Just tell me what happened."

She sniffs, wipes the tears and mascara running down her face. "Lincoln cam in here looking for something and he knocked off my phone from the top of the bookshelf. I got mad and chased him out of the room and directly into Lisa destroying her latest project. She had been working that thing for like 4 months or something like that. Whatever it was, once he ran into her it exploded." She squeezed his hand gently.

"The explosion caused a ton of smoke, which we all breathed in. It only pissed me off more, I wanted to hurt him really bad. I chased him to his room and he tried to climb out his window. I told him to come back and take his punishment like a man and he decided to climb back in.But he...he slipped and knocked his head against the window and...f-fe-fell out!" She was sobbing again. "I swear to God I didn't touch him! When we found him his arm was broken because of the fall not from me!"

Bobby sighed heavily and released Lori from the hug. He looked away from her and squinted. "Bobby please you have to believe me!" She grabbed a hold of his shirt dragging him back to the bed, she buried her face into his chest bawling. "I-I-I can't have y-you be turned against me! Please God not y-y-you too!!!" He felt hot tears absorb into his shirt as she wept against him.

"My whole f-family has turned against me, I can't talk to anyone about this! Lynn won't let me near Lincoln. I want to apologize, but I don't what to say! Please believe m-m-meeeee!" He held her tightly and rubbed her back gently to ease the pain from her crying really hard. "It's ok babe, I believe you."

Her crying and sniffs begin to disappear slowly until all is silent. "That's not the worse of it Bobby, I'm afraid the family has broken apart because of what happened. Lincoln hasn't come out his room for longs periods of time, he avoids everyone especially me. Not that I blame him of course. Nobody's talking to anyone, it's like one big giant sister fight protocol but everyone is involved."

"But whenever I get near him Lynn stops me from doing anything. Like she's afraid I'm gonna hurt him again...she threatened to fight me if I do anything to him...Its not just that also...Whenever I get near him..I-I can't seem to say anything to him. I want to say how sorry I am and nothing comes out! I saw him just the other day on the stairs and I tried to say that I'm sorry but I just couldn't. I practically tried screaming the words out b-but...they wouldn't come out!"

"You should have seen the way he looked at me!" She was close to yelling now. Her grip had tightened on his shirt, her eyes wild. "He looked so scared, like I was gonna hurt him. Like I-I was some kind of...monster! I think he..may hate me!" She began to shake but no more tears dared to fall from her cheeks. She was all dryed out. Bobby continued to rock her back and forth.

"Don't worry babe, he will come around just like everybody else will. You just got to give it time." She turned away from him. "That's exactly what pop pop said...I don't know how much more of this I can take Bobby, it's been a week almost two! How much longer can we all be split apart from each other?!"

Shhhh. He silenced her softly by putting a finger to her lips. "Lori it's gonna be alright, trust me you have just got to let everybody settle this in their own way. It's going to be tough but I'm with you every step of the way. If there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask ok?"

"Ok.." She replied softly. He got up from her bed and he pulled her close. Their noses touched lightly causing Lori to shudder a little. They stare into each others eyes, time slows down, everything around is now suddenly a blur. Their lips touch as fireworks went off in their heads. The kiss lasted for a couple more seconds until they pulled back.

Lori traced her her finger from Bobby's chest to his arm. "Boo boo bear, could you do me a big favor?" He looked down back her and smiled. "Sure thing babe, what do you need me to do?"

"f it's not too much to ask, I was hoping you could occasionally check on Lincoln to make sure he's ok and please let me know so I can tey and fix this." He pursed his lips. Without another word he nodded. If that's what it took to help his girlfriends family back together than it was worth it.

Bobby may have not been the smartest person in the world and he knew this jigsaw puzzle was definitely gonna be one hell of a fix. All the pieces were scattered among the floors and table. To make matters worse, there was no superglue this time. "Ok babe, I can see what I can do."

The 17 year old shared another quick kiss with Lori, before waving goodbye snd opening her door. He stood out in the hallway staring at Lincoln's bedroom. Approaching the door he knocks softly and waits. No answer, perhaps I need knock a little harder which he does.

"Who's there?" a soft answer is replied behind the door. "Hey little loud, it's me Bobby...can I come in?" No asnwer this time, he heard shuffling around the room and some quiet breaths within. Finally the door opened slowly. "What's up?"

Bobby caught a good glance at the boy. He was paler than usual, under his eyes were huge black bags that hung above his freckled cheeks. Overall Lincoln did not look well. Bobby desperately thought of a way to tell him delicately of how he looks. "Um...Bro, I'm gonna be completely honest with you right now..you look...well you look..."

Growing irritated with the constant stuttering from Bobby, Lincoln rolled his eyes. "Like what?" Sweating started rolling down Bobby's head and he wiped it furiously while also trying to maintain a smile for his "little bro." "Well you...look like crap...That's the best way I can say it dude."

"Is that what you came down here to say?" He asked with a hint of annoyance written on his face. "Well...I-I..no Lori told me to check on you, to see how you are doing." He stammered with a smile to relieve the awkwardness of the situation.

Lincolns eyes bulged out if his skull when he meantioned her name. The even thought of Lori seemed to haunt him wherever he went, he just couldn't escape it.

"Well you checked on me, so yeah..goodbye Bobby." He began to close the door, only it to be stopped by Bobby's foot. Lincoln started to breathe heavily, if he didn't get him out of here now he was gonna have a panic attack. "Are you feeling ok Lincoln?" He asked as he pushed the door opened even wider.

He reached out to try and touch the boy's forehead. Lincoln quickly slapped it away "I'm fine! Please just go I'm really tired and would prefer some peace and quiet." Rubbing his hand Bobby back up a step but held his ground. "Whoa whoa whoa little dude, I'm not going to hurt you, are you sure you aren't feeling well? Maybe Lori and I can get you some medicine?"

There was her name again. Lincoln shook his head violently and covered his ears. "PLEASE JUST GO I'M FINE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bobby jumped back from the sudden scream. Lincoln looked extremely fearful and he slammed the door hiding against it just in case someone tried to open it. Bobby knocked on the door again.

"Lincoln please!! Just open the door!"

Shaking his head once more Lincoln quietly replied. " Just leave me alone...please don't let her hurt me." After a couple more minutes of hik standing there Bobby threw up his hands in frustration and yelled out to the door. "If you need me dude or just wanna talk don't hesitate to call."

He backed up from the door and sighed heavily. He really is scared of her..."What am I gonna tell her...?" He thought it best if he not say anything to upset her anymore than she already is. "Everything will be fine." He smiled.

 ** _Nice going Bobby, looks like things won't be looking up anytime soon. Thank you Ravens for being so patient with me for taking so long writing these stories. This chapter is gonna be longer than most of the ones I write. Sadly this story is coming through a end. But thank god not to soon I'm gonna have a lot more chapters before this ends so don't worry :D Until next times XD_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hi it's been a while, I am very sorry I recently got a summer job and also had a bunch of things on my mind. I just didn't have time or any thought to what I could add. I was gonna drop this story because I simply couldn't come up with anything it wasn't coming to mind but it all started to come back in a flash so don't worry I won't quit this story. Thank you Ravens for being so supportive and enjoy chapter 10._**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _Loud_** ** _Residence_**

Luna, Luan, Lori, Leni and Lynn all sat in the living room. The room was eerily quiet, nobody saying a word. All that was heard throughout the room was the bouncing of Lynns ball everytime she threw it against the wall. Most of the girls sat on the couch except Lori. She sat by herself in a lonely chair closer to the tv. Luna sat in the middle of the couch strumming her guitar staring out at the blank screen.

Luan sat to her right putting on her mime makeup, quietly slipping into character. Leni sat on the floor next to the couch toying with her sunglasses sadly. She was cleaning them but lightly scrubbing them as if they would burn her hands. Lynn sat to Luna's left. Her legs dangled off the arm of the couch and her head rested on Luna's thigh. She was eyeing down Lori with venom while tossing her ball.

It had been a couple days since Bobby's visit. When he left he hadn't said anything about Lincoln, not if he was ok or if he was...dare she say it scared of her. That's the one thing she didn't want, her baby brother scared of his oldest sister, the way he looked at her when they were at the stairs. The look of fear nailed upon his face...it was absolutely terrible.

She sighed loudly and buried her face into her cold, clammy hands warming them up with her moist, hot tears. Everyone quietly looked up to see what the sobbing was mainly about. To be honest no one really cared the reason why it was more of the fact that something other than "pass the salt" was being said. Since this all has been happening most of the girls had gotten into several arguements ending with the cold shoulder.

Of course eventually they made up, but still no words were ever said at all just shared glances. This could have been the changer. The straw that broke the camels back, and snapped everyone from their fantasy and back into reality. But nothing, no patting on the back, no comforting words to sooth the pain, not one concerned sister. If this is how Lincoln really felt around everyone then he was right. Around the girls one of them (including him) would be truly alone.

Lynn had enough. She flung the ball so hard it cracked the wall, lodging itself still inside. "Enough is enough, no more crying and wimpering, no more pretending that nothing is wrong! How much longer are we gonna let our family be torn apart till there's nothing left?!" She screamed. Every sister in the room stopped everything and turned to look at her.

Her breathing increased, pupils dilated, her fists were tightened really hard to the point where her knuckles were white. "Well?!" The rest of the girls shuffled around awkwardly, Luan spoke up. "What do you want/expect us to do?" Wrong answer. Lynn stood up from the couch and stomped over to where Luan was. "Wanting and expecting are two different things there, dear sister of mine! What I expect is for us not to sit on our asses doing nothing while the whole family falls apart!"

"What can we do Lynn?" Leni asked. The athletic girl looked at her clueless sister. Normally Leni's ditzy responses would have been an eye roller for Lynn, but right now it only pissed her off even more. "What kind of question is that Leni?! Wait you know what I shouldn't even be surprised that would come out of your mouth! Are you that stupid to not even think of the obvious answer?!"

"Hey back off Lynn!" Lori yelled as she jumped from her seat and loomed over her. "She just doesn't know what to do that doesn't mean she is stupid in anyway! So don't you DARE call her that again!" She was taken back by this. For the first time in a long time Lori was actually acting like herself. This only seemed to make her angrier. Her fists clenched once more and her breathing increased immensely..

"Oh so look who finally came out to play! Took you long enough." She snarled. Both girls stood toe to toe, staring right at each otherother, trying to burn holes into their foreheads. Luan and Luna stood up from the couch and carefully walked over to them. "OK lets not do something we gonna regret huh." Luna said with a nervous smile on her face. Luan ran over to where Leni was and comforted her.

Both sister continue to stare at each other with venom. "Oh come on dudes **_Show Me_** some ** _Love_** here or something don't just stand there." Lynn snorted "Oh I will once queen bitch here decides to grow a back bone and apologize to our brother." Lori bared her teeth like a snarling wolf would. "How can I do anything if you won't even let me near him!!"

Lynn narrowed her eyes. "I'm not stopping you from apologizing to him! I'm simply trying to protect him! I got to look out for **_my_** brother!" Lori scoffed "He's my brother too don't you forget that!" She turned away daring not to look at her little sister.

"Didn't seem to matter when you tried to kill him over a freaking phone! A phone Lori! You knocked **_my_** brother out the window and broke his arm, all over a phone!" Lori's head whipped around so fast, it was like she snapped her neck.

"I DID NOT KNOCK HIM OUT OF THE WINDOW OR BREAK HIS ARM!!!" The sudden outburst caused everyone to jump. Lynn swallowed a little in her throat but held her aggravated expression. Lori's eyes were wild with fire and she slowed her breathing. "OK guys, I think it would be better if we were to all take a little nap or something." Luna said weakly.

"Wake Up!" Lynn clapped her hands together in front of Luna's face, causing her to flinch. "Are you gonna seriously stand by her and not do anything? She hurt our brother and I'm tired of just standing on the sidelines something needs to be done!"

"How about this?!" Lori yelled. She punched Lynn in the face and knocked her flat on her butt. The girls all gasped. Lori shook her hand in the air trying to rid it of the pain. Lynn sat up.and wiped the blood from her nose. She stood back up on her feet with a devilish grin spread across her face. "Finally! Let's play!." Luna realizing what was about to happen, stepped in to interfere. "Guys dont!" "SHUT UP LUNA!" Lynn snapped.

She punched Lori in the lower area of the stomach. She lost all of her air and sunk down. Lynn then delivered a kick to her right cheek. Lori twisted to the right and fell over. "Told you got that first one for free bitch!" She taunted before trying to stomp on her. Suddenly two hands grabbed her head pulling her down. Lori rammed her head against Lynn knocking her to the ground.

Both girls got up once more and ran at each other. "STOP!" a voice shouted scaring all the girls. They all turned to where the voice had come from. "L...Lucy?...how much did you see?" Lynn asked. The pale eight year old stood by the stairs with her arms crossed. "I saw enough. I decided to take your advice for once."

"Your taking Lynn's advice?" Luan chuckled a little. "OK Lucy hahaha that joke was funny now be serious." Lucy groaned and replied "I am being serious, look at what just happened! We need to do something before it's too late to do anything!"

"What can we do?" Leni sniffed. Her red, puffy eyes had a look of determination over it like nothing could stop her. "First off Lynn and Lori can make up so we can move on from this." Lynn shot up and marched over to Lucy. "I'm not apologizing to her until she apologizes to Lincoln.!"

"I wouldn't know what to say to him...I need more time..." Lynn sneered "More time? It's been like two weeks dude, that's not enough time for you?!" Tears formed into her eyes. "I...I-I..." Before she could say anything else she broke into a sobbing mess and ran up the stairs.

Everyone turmed to glare at Lynn. "I hope your happy Lynn." Luan growled at her. She rolled her eyes. "I won't be happy till she is punished for what she did to our brother or till our family is back together." Luna shook her head, and looked away to avoid contact. Lynn gritted her teeth and stomped up the stairs, each thud louder than the next.

"I'm trying to do what's right and somehow I'm the badguy!" she punched the wall, while going up the stairs. "Selfish, no good, lousy-!" The door was slammed shut before she finished her sentence. Lucy looked towards her room. She heads up the stairs and stops in the hall.

 ** _Lincoln's Room_**

Sounds of objects breaking and things being thrown around echoed outside his door. The boy frantically seasearched for his beloved pills. "NO NO NO NO WHERE ARE THEY?!" He opened his desk drawers, ripping them from the sockets of it. "Oh please God let me find them...please..."

He looked under his bed. Nothing except for a few of his comics and toys. He began hyperventilating and shaking. The poor boy found it difficult to try and stand. His legs wobbled from beneath him and he stumbled to his feet. "I need them...please anything to make this go away." He scratched his arm harder, drawing blood.

He sucked air between his teeth to sooth the pain. The boy checked his other pants. The two front pockets, not there.. He checked his back pockets. Reaching inside the pocket his fin hers brushed past the familiar plastic container. Smiling the boy ynaked it out.

"T..T...Thank god!" He fumbled with the cap trying unscrew it. Finally the cap came off. Holding the bottle over his mouth he emptied the container. One lonely pill fell out. He swallowed the pill and shook the container once more only to find nothing.

Lincoln turned pale. "No no no no no no no no...This can't be happening!! He started sweating and hyperventilating again. Tears started spilling down his face. He slid down the side of bed hugging his legs quietly sobbing to himself.

"N-No..please God...no I-I-I can't do this without them..." Inside the vent a figure in the darkness sat back. A little stray of light shined into the figure. "Oh no...Lincoln...what have you done.." Lucy gasped as she watched down at her older brother sobbing.

 ** _Well that's chapter 10 for yall, again sorry for taking so long to update. I will try to update much sooner so you won't have to wait as long. Stay tune for chapter 11 and hope you enjoyed your visit my Ravens._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here we are! Finally chapter 11 came out yay :D I know it's been quite a while since the last update and well to tell you the truth I have hit another rut and can't seem to find myself a way out of this enigmatic empasse. But anyway hope you enjoy :D**

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 **Loud Residence**

Lucy sat back in the vents. She watched her brother cry in his knees for what seemed like hours. What could she do? She could try and confront him but he might lash out like he did with Leni. Another possibility was the risk of telling the family and getting him the help he so desperately needed. Her thoughts swarmed around her head in such a motion she got so lost in her thoughts she didn't look where she placed her foot. It wedged between the edge of the vent and the opening of it. "Dang it." She muttered silently. She struggled to pull it out without drawing attention to herself but in the process she yanked too hard. *RIP!!* *CRACK!!!* 

Lucy slammed her head again the metal wall of the vent and fell forwards out the door. "Lucy!" Lincoln yelled. Blackness slowly surrounded Lucy, the sounds of her brother's cries disappearing into the dark void. She passed out. Soon she awoke to her senses. She was lying on her back, her head propped up with pillows. Her head was also wrapped up in bandages. An ice pack laid dormant upon it as well. A voice spoke out to her right. "Thank god you're awake you scared me Luc." She slowly turned her head over to The voice.

There sat Lincoln against his desk. Twiddling with the empty bottle. He quickly put under the pillow. He was sitting in the chair next to the bed as a family member or friend would for someone in the hospital. He held out a red pudding cup. "I brought your favorite, blood pudding." The boy held out a dark red pudding cup with a plastic spoon right a top of the blue lid. Lucy stared at it for a few seconds not saying a word before reaching out. Lincoln handed her the pudding only for her to grasp his arm and pull him into a sharp hug.

"Oh!...um...Lucy?" He asked nervously. Lucy didn't usually hug people and whenever she did it meant something seriously was bothering her. "Not that I don't mind the hug but...uh..is something wrong?" 

"Are you ok?" She asked in a hushed whisper. He scrunched his face in confusion. "I'm sorry could you repeat that please? I didn't hear you." She sighed her normal sigh and sat up a little. "I asked if you are ok." He chuckled a little and smiled sweetly. "Oh course I am Lucy, what makes you think that I'm not?" She stared at him with concern but all he saw was her usual expression except this time even through all that hair covering her eyes he could almost see a worried look. 

"Lucy, seriously I'm fine. In fact I should be asking you that question. How's your head?" He reaches out to touch her forehead and she grabbed his hand, swatting it away. "Lincoln I know what's going on, I saw everything." He shook his head and reached out once more to touch her head. "Lucy I really think you need to get some rest, you got your head pretty hard." She winced in pain. This time instead of swatting his hand she grabbed his wrist, tightened her grip on it and moved it away from her swollen crown. 

"Lincoln you're in pain, I can see it on your face and on your body. You don't think I haven't noticed the scars you left behind?" She turned his arm around to face him and pulled the sleeve down. Down his wrist and forearm several long red streaks were laying dormant. He gently took her hand off his wrist and turned away facing his desk silently. "How long have you been taking the pills Lincoln?" He started digging his fingernails in his arm. How could she have known? He had been so careful not to let anyone see.

"Lincoln please, tell me so I can help you. We can go get you some help. But first you got to tell me how long you been using them." He shut his eyes. Squeezing them shut as hard as he could. His digging only increased, blood rolled down his arm. The pain was the only thing to bring him back to reality. "Lincoln stop!" Lucy yelled. She pulled his hand away from his arm. "Tell me, please how long have you been hurting yourself like this?" 

"Since I first broke my arm..." he mumbled. She shot up but crinced in pain. "That's been nearly two months. Is that how long you've been taking those pills?" She asked. He didn't answer, he couldn't answer. How could she have known?! Lucy pulled the pills out from the pillow. "Why are you hurting yourself?" He clenched his eyes closed and began digging his nails into his palms this time. "Lincoln stop ! Stop it!!" She screamed and grabbed at his hand. He yanked it away.

"No! No don't you get it! It's all my fault!" He stumbled backwards and plopped into his desk chair. She looked him with confusion. "What?" Tears started streaming down his face. "If I hadn't gone into Lori's room none of this would have happened! You guys wouldn't be fighting, Mom and Dad wouldn't be oblivious to everything that's going on around them...Lori wouldn't hate me." He said sniffling softly. Lucy got up and hugged him. He looked up to his little sister holding his head to her chest. 

"Lincoln none of this is your fault, do you understand?" She said while cupping his face. He nodded slowly. "Ok...good. Now please let's go tell the others an-" "No!" He shouts backing away from her. "You can't tell them! Please Lucy. You don't understand what will happen if we do tell them...what Lori will do.." he said with fear in his eyes.

"Lincoln we have to tell them. You need to get some help, you're sick. I can't stand to see you like this, none of us can. Lori isn't gonna to hurt you, she's worried." He closer his eyes cuffed his ears, shaking his head no. He didn't want to hear it let alone think about it. "If we tell them...then it's all over Lincoln. All the pain, all the self harm, the family falling apart will all be like one bad dream but you have to trust me on this." 

"I'm sorry...I can't...I don't want anything bad to happen to us." Lucy sighed and sat down next to him. "Let me read you a part of a poem I have been writing." He looks up at her with concern but shows no sign of disinterest. 

_"This agony that floats all around you is real._

 _The suffering of our family is real._

 _Never have I ever felt this much gloom._

 _I fear that our relationships will soon be doomed._

 _This pain I see you feel is real._

 _Dear brother, see beyond the pain and suffering._

 _See beyond the bag of demonizing pills that lay beside your bed at night._

 _See beyond all of that. Family is the one true key, Love is the one true key._

 _The love we all have for each other is real not the pain, the love."_

Lincoln sat back and stared at her. Maybe what she said was true, maybe the family was falling apart but love is the answer. The rest of the family wasn't gonna be simple to tell. Lori was gonna be harder. What if his friends were to find out? What if Ronnie Anne or Bobby? That was a chance he was gonna have to take. "Ok Lucy...let's tell them but...not just yet.. I need some time to think of what to say." He mumbled.

Lucy nodded her head. "There are two kinds of pain Lincoln, one that hurts you and the other that changes you. Which will it be?" And on that she goes to the door and closes the door. He lays on his bed. Takes one little glance at the empty bottle and tosses it into the trash. He closes his eyes and for once in what seemed like forever he felt the weight on his shoulders be lifted off a little. 

The room is dark. Not a single trace of light in the room except the broken vent. For in the corner wedges between the walls is a red blinking light that beeps every few seconds. The beeping goes on for a few seconds more until the camera dies.

 ** _The Hospital_**

In the dark, messy office sat a man in the rolling chair rocking back and forth. Dr. Savino wiped his face and looked once more at the security tape. It just wasn't possible. How could he be so careless to even leave the bottle in the hands of a child who clearly is depressed. It's like giving a loaded gun to a suicidal patient, one more reason to call it quits on life in general. What bothered him the most wasn't the fact Lincoln took the pills. 

"Wasn't his fault, poor kid. He had enough on his plate and I had to go and finished the job." He thought to himself. The only thing making this worse was he didn't listen to his gut.If it's one thing for a doctor to go off of it's his gut. He sat back in his chair and sighed heavily. He stared at the phone and back to the cameras. He gave them a once over one last time before bringing his hands together sitting forward at his desk. "Ok doc." He said to himself "Are you going to pull the plug?" He reached over the desk and grabbed the phone.

He dialed down the numbers and held the receiver to his mouth. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Loud, this is Dr. Savino I'm calling for something quite serious and I rather not say on the phone. It involves Lincoln. Could you meet me tomorrow at my office around 8:00 A.M. I will tell you everything."

 ** _Well Ravens that concludes chapter 11. Man things got pretty hairy didn't they? Things are about to get a whole lot worse XD or well better ig...idk it depends on your perspective. If you hadn't already noticed I suck at writing poems. Stay tuned for more chapters. We are coming to an end sadly but not for a few more chapters (probably idk 5 or 9 probably somewhere around there). Hope y'all enjoyed it and have a happy Halloween :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello Ravens welcome back :D I honestly don't know what to say here but enjoy chapter 12. Sorry for not posting as much / my life outside of writing isn't going very well and I haven't the time to write a lot so I try to get as much done as I can. Alright Enough of my sad, boring, pathetic life let's move on to something more exciting shall we?_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud house in anyway. All its properties are own by its respected company :D

 ** _The Hospital_**

Rita and Lynn Loud sat out in the Royal Woods Hospital in vanzilla. Lynn strummed his fingertips against the rubber steering wheel of the van nervously. He turned to his wife sitting next to him silently staring out the window. "What is this mess all about? Lincoln isn't a bad kid, he is an intelligent, curious, kind hearted boy. Granted he is a little too curious for his own good, but aren't all kids his age are?"

"I know I was." He said, "Man I sure did spend a lot over my folk's knee getting walloped with the belt but I was never a bad kid, and neither is Lincoln." Rita patted her husband's arm. "I know Lynn but the sooner we find out what Dr. Savino wants then we can help our son the best way possible." He scoffed and shook his head. "Whose to say he needs help Rita? I mean hell we don't know what the problem is let alone what this has to do with Lincoln."

Now it was Rita's turn to scoff. "I'm not saying he needs help, I'm saying is once we find find out what Dr. Savino called us for, the faster we can clean up this mess." She huffed and turned away. "I don't know if you noticed or not but we haven't exactly been the greatest parents right now." He stared at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Starstruck she replied "This is what I'm talking about! You and I don't know what goes on anymore with our children. The house has been awfully quiet these past few days. I think it's something the kids aren't telling us maybe that something bad has been going under our noses."

"How long do you think this has been going on Rita?" She shook her head. "I don't know anymore than you do Lynn, but I think it's been going on since Lincoln broke his arm." Lynn wiped his face. "Rita that's been nearly two months...how in the hell were we so oblivious to this?!" She opened her mouth and shook her head but she didn't say anything. All that could come out was a whimper that soon turned to sobbing. She cupped her mouth and sobbed as hard as she could. Lynn reached over and hugged her.

"I'm a terrible mother, how can one be so...oblivious to what's going on in our childrens lives! I should have been there for them!,I..I don't deserve to be their mother..." she cried. Lynn hugged her tightly to his chest, massaging her hand and petting her hair. "Shh shh." He softly whispered. "We're gonna get this figured out Rita, but you are not a terrible mother. Those kids are the best thing that's happened to us and you and I are doing our best to help them. I don't what he has to say, there is nothing wrong with our son!" The two parents stay in the car hugging for several more minutes before getting out and heading inside.

Dr. Savino paced around in his office. Despite this meeting not really being about him, he couldn't help but feel nervous. Maybe this was all his fault. If he hadn't been so careless to leave the drugs in the hands of a mentally unstable child. It was like giving a loaded weapon to some idiot who waves it around as if to say "Hey everyone look at me! Aren't I cool?!" This was bad..really bad. If he couldn't fix this mess then it could cost him his job. Imagine what the world would think of him then. He couldn't lose his job, what were he and Linda gonna do. The baby was on the way. This job meant everything for her. They finally had everything going perfectly for them and he had to go mess everything up for them. The intercom rang interrupting his thoughts.

Quickly he reached over his desk and pressed the red button for the speaker. "Yes Mary?" The intercom was pressed from the other side and humming sound came out. "Your 8:00 is here Doctor. Shall I send them in?" The doctor laid his hand over the button but hesitated to press it. "Doctor Savino?" Mary asked. "Y-yes." He cleared his throat. "Yes, please send them on in." He sat back in the chair and took a huge swing of his coffee. As soon as the Loud walked in the doctor quickly put on the calmest but warmsest smile he could. "Thank you two for coming on such short notice, we have a lot to discuss."

Lynn and Rita shared a nervous glance before pulling out the two chairs and sitting down. "Ok lets just get down to business, I called you two yesterday to talk about your son." Rita's hand tightened around Lynn's. Her fingernails slowly started to dig into his knuckles. He sat back in his chair. "It turns out he may have taken a pain pill container from the hospital without me prescribing to him." Lynn sat up from his chair. "Whoa whoa, let me see if I'm hearing this correctly, you're saying our son just up and sto-left with some pain pills? I'm sorry doctor but I find it hard to believe our son would even think about taking something without asking."

Dr. Savino rubbed his eyes. "Mr. Loud, it's not a question if he did it or not, I have proof." Lynn and Rita's eyes widened. Dr. Savino reaches over to his computer mouse, he dragged it up to the folder that read cameras. The footage was of Lincoln grabbing the bottle of pills and quickly shoving them into his pocket before turning out the light and shutting the door. Lynn and Rita stared at the screen in shock. Rita clutched her arms tightly against her chest. She wanted to look away, she had to look away. Lynn on the other hand had already turned away from the computer and stood up from his chair knocking it over. "I..I-I." Rita desperately wanted to say something. Something that could say that this whole mess was a prank, a big mean prank. Anything that could convince her otherwise. Dr. Savino sat back against his chair fiddling with his pen.

He sat back up quickly pulling out two sheets of paper. "Here I have a couple of legal documents or consent forms if you rather call them that. I need you to sign these. These are to make sure you and your wife won't sue me or the hospital for this...harmless mistake." Lynn stared at the doctor with rage in his eyes. "Harmless mistake?!" Rita looked nervously to her husband. Lynn thrusted the papers back into the doctors face. They scattered in midair floating down like leaves off a tree. "Lynn!" Rita screamed. He pointed at the doctor. "If you had cared from the start none of this would be happening. It's your job to tell us these things from the get go!" His fists clenched at his sides. Dr. Savino takes off his glasses and begins to wipe them.

"Mr. Loud what I and my patients talk about is our business. Have you ever heard of doctor-patient confidentiality?" He replied snidely. Lynn growled slightly. "Don't get smart with me. That's our son you are talking about, whatever happens to him you have to tell us he's a minor!" He yelled while slapping the glasses out of the doctor's hands. It collided with the wall cracking, then falling to the floor. "There is no need to get violent Mr. Loud." The doctor said while standing up. "I think it would be best if you were to wait outside before I ask you to leave the building." Lynn looked to his wife for support but sadly none was given. "Lynn let me handle this." She said. "But he-"

"Lynn! Please just wait outside for me, I won't be long." He looked over to the doctor, back to her and the doctor one last time before grumbling to himself and sighing. "You have 5 minutes or I'm leaving with or without you And you!" Pointing to the Doctor. "I'll see you in court." He slammed the door behind him ever so loudly (pun intended :D) Dr. Savino smiled slightly. "Mrs. Loud hopefully you can listen to reason and we can fix this mess without any means to take this to court."

"Doctor I may be more forgiving than my husband but I am not a pushover." She snapped. "You heard him we have five minutes or I'm out the door. Now convince me why I should sign these damn papers." He gulped. Jeez she sure can be scary when she wants to. Kinda shows where her creepy daughter gets it from. "Mrs. Loud, I don't know what it's like to have a kid, well I mean..I will be finding out soon because my wife is pregnant." Rita sat there, arms crossed, eyes squinting as a parent would do to their lying child. "I guess what I'm saying is, as your son's physician and a soon to be father I was doing what I thought would be in your sons's best interest." She uncrossed her arms but kept that squinted look on her face. "But again like Lynn had said you failed to let us know the possible side effects of the drug you prescribed him and failed to let us know when he took it directly out of the hospital." He looked away from her. "Well technically I didn't prescribe them to him, I gave one of the pills to him and accidentally left the bottle in the room."

"Let's look at it from another way. One parent to another." She said. He raised a finger slightly. "I'm not sure where exactly you are going with this-"

"Let me finish." She snarkly retorted. "From one parent to another our kids are our life, our precious little treasure wrapped up into a bundle of joy we can not let go even when it's time to. Besides my husband and father, my kids are the only thing that's kept me going through life. What kind of example would I be setting if I were to sign these papers? I would show them that I haven't learned a single thing from this huge mess. then to move on like nothing happened certainly wouldn't help my cause. I'm not trying to get them to run away from their problems but rather face them head on." Now if I weren't to sign these papers I wouldn't be able to end this mess the easy way. Then again I could and we could go our separate ways. No harm no foul." Dr. Savino sat there looking down at his desk then back up at her. She stood up from her chair straightening her hair and blouse. "It all comes down to what you are willing to do for your child doctor. I haven't been the best mother but Its time I change that. I'm going home to take care of my family. I suggest you do the same." With that she walked out the door. "Good day Dr. Savino." He stared at the door a few moments more before glancing down at his desk. The cluttering pieces of paper lied about. He stacked them all up all nice and neat and set them back on his desk.

" ** _It all comes down to what you are willing to do for your child doctor. - I'm going home to take care of my family. I suggest you do the same."_**

Her voice rang out in his head. The doctor snatched the documents from his desk and dropped them into the shredder. "God I hope what I'm doing is right."

 ** _The Loud Residence_**

Lynn Loud Jr. walked through the living room of her house. In one hand she carried a soccer ball the other a pudding cup. She was sweating, she had just got done with a game of soccer outside and was looking forward to a nice shower and some pudding. Being eight a-clock on a Saturday morning she had to be up pretty early to get to the shower first. Once she reached her room she quickly went inside to grab a fresh pair of clothes. Hopefully she could be faster than the rest of her sisters and get their in time. Something didn't seem right about this picture. The room was the lightest it had been in a while especially when she had roomed with Lana and Lucy had Rome's with Lola. Wait..Lucy! That was it. She wasn't here in the room. She could just be in the vent for she knows. "Whatever." She mumbled. She obviously had better things to do than worry about Wednesday Adams.

She walked back out into the hallway and heard a noise coming from Luna's and Luans room. She quietly crept to the doorway and looked inside. The purple rockstar was no where to be seen. Not on her bed or by her amp. Luna's guitar was lying on its side against her nightstand. The noise was coming from her right and she turned. Luan was sitting infront of her laptop still as a corpse. "L-Luan?" Lynn quietly choked out before clearing her throat. She didn't answer, getting a little impatient of waiting for an answer Lynn placed a hand on her sister. "Hey Luan!" Luan's hand suddenly grasped Lynn's and pulled her down to her side. Lynn let out a quick little yelp before yanking her hand away. "Jeez Luan what gives?!"

The braces wearing girl wore a sullen expression. "You need to see this." she said before practically shoving the computer into Lynn's arms. "Whoa! Hold on a second here!" She shoved the laptop back into Luans arms. "First you ignore me and then you shove your flipping laptop into my face. Whats so gosh darn important that you have yank me down like that?" Luan pushed it back into Lynns arms. "Look just watch it alright, You're gonna want to see this." Lynn grumbles and yanks the computer out of Luans hands. "If it's the cute spotted cat eating frozen cheese, I already saw it." Taking a look on the screen it showed what looked to be a footage of some sort. She quickly clicked play and the video began. The surveillance showed Lincoln walking into the bathroom taking off the tank lid and setting it aside. He reached inside a plastic bag and pulled out what looked like a bottle of some sort. Pausing the feed she zoomed in closer. "Oh my god.." she whispered quietly. Lincoln opened the bottle and swallowed the pills then the feed ended. Lynn slowly shut the laptop shut. Her hands clenched the computer as if she were trying snap it in half. Maybe she should, then that way she wouldn't have to look at this disgusting thing. Her body started shaking,sweat started rolling down her temples and face. "That little.."

She glared over to Luan who looked at her feet. "How long have you known about this." she asked quietly in a deathly voice. Luan wouldn't make eye contact. "I found out only a few minutes before I showed you." Lynn stared back at the computer and then back at Luan before tossing the laptop onto the bed. "I can't believe he would do something like this..and not tell us." Lynn gripped her arms together while tears streamed down her face. she gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. Luan went over to her sister and put a comforting hand on Lynn's shoulder but was taken back when Lynn yanked her shoulder away. "No." Lynn whispered quietly.

"Lynn." Luan said. Lynn shook her head. "No!" She screamed before standing up pulling away from her sisters comforting arms. "Don't you get it Luan! He freaking used us! he lied to us and tried to pin the blame on Lori when this entire time its been him. It was always him!" Now it was Luans turn to cry. Lynn wiped the tears from her eyes and stormed towards the door. "Lynn, where are you going?" Luan asked. Lynn turned around with a stoic expression on her face but in her eyes were sadness and a hint of betrayal. "I'm gonna find my brother and give him a piece of my mind, I suggest you do the same." With that she was gone. Luan turned back to the laptop and back to the door.

Lynn stormed down the hallway. Whatever object was in her way was either stomped on or knocked aside carelessly. Lola's pink jeep was parked right beside the stairs and she plowed right through it if it were made of paper. Lola would be mad about that but right now it didn't matter all that matter to her was the lies her brother put them through. she was gonna make him feel her wrath alright. Funny she started to sound like Lori. Upon approaching Lincoln's door she reeled back her leg and then shot it at the brown door. On the other side Lincoln was sitting in his bed along with Lucy. He was staring down at his arm, now covered with a bunch of red streaks. Some scars open some untouched, Lucy was dabbing his arm with a wet cloth. he was wincing in pain but whenever she look towards him he would smile. Suddenly the door was kicked open, the entire thing being knocked off its hinges and falling onto the floor. Lynn stepped up onto it and crossed her arms. her stoic expression still plastered on her face. "You, me, hallway, NOW." She said with a whole lot of emphasis on the now." Lincoln swallowed his panicked gulp and stood up.

Before he could say anything Lynn grabbed him by his broken arm and pulled out of the room. She turned to Lucy who jumped off the corner of the bed. "Stay right there." She commanded in her most menacing voice. She dragged him by his arm and further into the hallway. Lincoln panicked, he began to struggle. Desperately trying to break from her grasp. Lynn tightened her grip around his bandaged arm and swung him into the walls. She leaned in glaring at him, he shrunk beneath her gaze trying to merged with the wall. "get up." she whispered. He didn't comply which angered her more. She yanked his arm up and him and yelled "I SAID GET UP!" He cried out in pain slapping at Lynn's hand, prying at her fingers to let him go. "Lynn please, you're hurting me."

"Not as bad as you hurt us." He gave her a confused look. "Where are the pills Lincoln, don't even think about lying to me I know you know what exactly I'm talking about. So where are they?" He looked away from trying to hold in his tears. With her other hand she gripped his chin faced his face so they were in direct eye contact. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! They are in the bathroom aren't they?!" He clenched his eyes. "I don't have them anymore! I took them all!" He cried. Lucy had enough at this point she ran over to Lynn wrapping her arms around her stomach. "Let him go Lynn." she spoke in her monotone voice. Letting go of Lincoln's arm and her other hand still holding him against the wall she put her palm against Lucy's face and pushed. "Get off me Lucy!" the commotion was too loud soon Leni, Lola, Lana, Luna, Luan, and Lori came out of their rooms and saw what was going on. Everyone raced towards the other siblings pulling at each other. Lisa came out holding Lily and quickly put her into the crib shutting the door and joined in. The yelling became louder the pulling pulled harder it seemed like the house couldn't taker anymore. Finally Lynn sr. and Rita pulled into the driveway. Lynn heard the commotion outside as did every neighbor and he ran into the house not even bothering to open the door.

Once seeing what was going on he grabbed Lisa's chalkboard and raked his fingernails as hard as he could. Soon everyone gripped their ears and stopped what they were doing. they all stared at Lynn sr. who put on his most pissed off father face he could and spoke in a dangerously low tone. "Everyone downstairs Now..." They all let go of each other and headed down the stairs. Once everyone was settled on the couch he and Rita stood before them arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Anyone care to explain what your mother and I just witnessed?" No one answered they stared down at their feet. "So none of you have anything to say about that little tussle of yours?" Still no answer. Lynn grumbled and rubbed his forehead. "I can explain." said a voice. Lynn and the rest of his family stared at Lynn jr. who spoke up. "the fight started between me and Lincon." Lynn said glaring over at Lincoln. he hadn't really moved at all. he kept staring down at his feet and messing with his scarred arm.

"Lynn, and Lincoln stay down here everyone else upstairs." everyone started to protest. "But-

Hold on a minute bro-

Come on da-"

Lynn slammed his hand against the chalkboard. "Excuse me! Your father still has the floor. Now this isn't up for discussion everyone to their rooms now!" Lynn jr. then stood up from the couch and turned back to Lincoln. "Dad, everyone else is gonna wanna see this." Lincoln's eyes opened up. his face filled with panic. "Lincoln's been taking drugs!" She shouted. All his sisters stared down at Lincoln who held his face between his knees and hugged his legs. Luna scratched her head. "Umm what was that last part again?" she said. Rita turned towards Lincoln.

"Lincoln, sweetie is this true?" no answer.

"Lincoln, your mother asked you a question, now answer it." he replied.. still no answer. Lynn groaned. Without any warning she pushed past her sisters while stomping up the stairs. "Where's she going?" Rita asked everyone else who shrugged in confusion. Lincoln buried his head even further now hugging his head down in his knees sniffling. Lynn came back downstairs with a plastic bag in her hands and threw it to the ground. "What's in the bag Lynn?" Luna asked. Lynn rolled her eyes and ripped open the plastic bag. Two empty pill bottles fell out on the ground. "So Lincoln, care to explain yourself?" she asked with clear venom embedded in her tone.

"I-..I didn't.." Lincoln started but he couldn't finish. He lowered his head and cried into his hands. Lynn sr. Picked up the two empty pill bottles and looked down at Lincoln. "Son, is this true?" He asked. "No dude, this can't be true." Luna said looking away trying to hold in her tears. Luan hugged Lucy, Lana and Lola hugged. Lisa held a stoic expression but her eyes showed a concern that was too hard to not be kept. Lori and Leni looked worryingly at Their little brother, Lynn glared down at him almostbif her eyes were burning holes into his head. Lincoln wouldn't look at him, or anybody in the room. Beneath his muffled ears he could still hear the mourners and questioning of his sisters. Each one digging deeper into his heart almost like they were taking turns stabbing him directly into the heart. He violently shook his head till he bolted for the door. "LINCOLN!!" Everyone shouted.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry for the long wait I'm now in college and don't exactly have a lot of time to type anymore but I will type what I can anyway enough chit chat let's get you Ravens what you came here for :D_**

 **Chapter 13**

Run! That's all Lincoln thought. Run and keep on running don't look back. Stepping down onto the floor boards of the patio his foot got caught in between the loose floorboard causing him to fall. He hit the ground face first and got up. Blood dripped from his nose and down onto his chin. Pulling his bruised body up he took off without a second glance back straight into the night.

 **Loud Residence**

"Oh my God!" Rita shouted running to the door. "Lincoln! Lincoln!" She screamed as she ran outside calling out to the dark skies for her lost son. Lynn Sr. and the rest of the family soon followed after. Rita continued to scream out her sons name as if that would help him return to her. Lynn went over to his wife who sank to her knees tears flowing out from her face. "Shh shh." He shushed her. "Luna call the police tell them what's going on. Lana and Lola go over to the McBride's and see if they can help." The twins perked up and rushed over to the McBride's house. "Yes Dad." Luna replied and took out her phone informing the police. Lori took her moms phone. "I'm gonna call Bobby to see if he can drive Ronnie Anne and I around to look for him."

"9-11 what's your emergency?" The ditchspacher asked. "Hello yes." Luna said in a shaken voice. "My little brother just ran away from home we don't know where he might." Tears started to drop from her cheeks. "Ok sweeties, I'm gonna need you to describe what he looks like." She calmly told Luna. "O..ok. He has white hair and two buck teeth. He's wearing and orange shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. He has a baby blue cast on his left arm." She heard typing on the other side of the phone. "Ok thank you sweetie don't worry I sent a squadcar to your location they should be arriving shortly."

 **Mcbrides Residence**

Lola and Lana scampered like two rabbits towards the McBrides house. "Hurry up Lola! This is not the time to be worrying about your heels!" Lana snapped. Lola huffed "Um EXCUSE ME but I can't exactly run in these!" She retorted. Lana rolled her eyes and reached her finger to the doorbell. "What are you doing?! They aren't gonna hear that! MOVE!" Lola shouted. She pushed Lana to the side and began to bang on the door and yell at the top of her lungs. "Hey I know you're in there OPEN UP!" Lana grabbed Lola's arm and pulled her back from the door. "What's wrong with you!" She hissed. "Now they are gonna think that we're breaking into their house!" Both girls began to shove and grab at each other growing louder and louder till the door opened.

"Girls! Girls break it up!" Harold yelled as he pulled the two apart. "Hey, hey. Ok tell me what's got you two in such a fuss." He said softly. The girls eyes were the size of dinner plates filled with tears. "LINCOLN RAN AWAY!" They shouted. Then came the water works/unrecognized sputtering of words. "Oh my goodness." Harold said quietly. Howard came to the door with a worried look on his face. "Everything ok out here?"

Harold turned to his husband shaking his head. "Howie Lincoln's missing." All of the blood drained from Howard's face. "Should we call the police?" Lola spoke up "We already called them, they're on their way right?" She said with hopefulness in her eyes. "I'm sure they are on their way sweetie, in the meantime you and your sister come inside and wait in the living room with Clyde." Howard came out with Harold's coat in hand. "Let's go find him!" The two man escorted the girls quickly inside and shut the door.

 ** _Somewhere_**

The cool windy air tickles the soft freckled skin of Lincoln Loud. Crunching his way through the twigs and leaves of the grassy ground Lincoln shivered. The icy cold touch of Mother Nature brushed acrossed his bare arms and cheeks. He rubbed his arms roughly like sandpaper as if he were trying to rip the cold away from his body. His teeth chattered violently, his nostrils flared red hot why did it have to be so cold?!

The only place he could thought of where to go brought joy to children all around, or at least it did at night was it was pretty creepy. The swings lightly creaked in the cold night. Lincoln slowly stepped over to the swings quietly trying to not alert the silent night. "Gosh, i-it's...so c-cold." _CRUNCH "oh no..."_


End file.
